Gundam Wing: The Return Of Zero
by BooseyGirl
Summary: 16 years ago Heero and Relena's daughter was taken from them, and never found. 16 years later war has broken out, again. Wing Zero has returned, but how? Rated For Battle and gore scenes. Apart Of The TDOP Series
1. The New Girl

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing, I merely write Fan Fiction about it

**Authors Note**: Well I've totally revamped this story being as I was fourteen when I started writing it, and of course now I'm more mature and have much better writing abilities. I'm not sure if anyone really reads too much Gundam Wing Fan Fiction anymore and that I'm not just wasting my time, hopefully not.

_**Chapter 1: The New Girl**_

_**

* * *

**__**Somewhere on Earth**_

A slim figure sat at a lap top, their fingers moving deftly over the keys. The faint glow from the screen illuminated the room in a soft light. A bed sat in the left corner of the room below a window, and to the left of the bed a small bedside table with a lamp. On the right a small door leading to the bathroom was slightly ajar, blood soaked bandages loitered the floor, the red essence pooling by the shower stall. The figure kept typing until suddenly a picture popped up onto the screen. The figure paused and hit the enter key on the laptop.

"Mission accepted."

_**Earth: Sanc Kingdom, 8:30 am**_

Relena Yuy sipped at a hot cup of coffee she held in her right hand in the huge kitchen of the Sanc Palace. Sitting down on one of the stools around the island in the middle of the kitchen, she blew lightly on the steaming cup and set it down gently. Looking around the small space she spotted the latest catalogue she had received in the mail and slid it in front of her. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a slim ballpoint pen and twisted the cap off. She licked her finger and flipped the page in her catalog, looking around and marking things here and there with a pen. Heero Yuy rounded the corner into the kitchen and smiled at his wife as he reached for the coffeepot by the microwave. Relena looked up and smiled back at him, happy to have some company.

"Did you drop off Reina?" Relena asked her husband with mild curiosity. She had been wondering why there was a lack of mayhem so early this morning. Relena was used to the ravings of her teenage daughter whether it was about school, friends or the latter, boys. Heero nodded a slight upturn at the corner of his mouth. He sat down at the table with Relena and added the finishing touches to his energy drink.

"Natalie and Nikki are going to pick her up after school and look after her. They'll be at Duo's and Hilde's for a few hours." Relena nodded her head and returned to looking at her catalogue. Heero sipped his coffee quietly, enjoying the peace and quite the mansion had to offer this early in the morning. He looked down at his wristwatch and sighed heavily rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well we better go, you have a lot of meetings today Relena." Heero pushed back from the table and stood. He walked over to Relena at the opposite end of the table, stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders in a circular motion trying to coax a reaction out of her. Relena's head lolled back as she revealed in the touch of Heero's skillful hands as he worked out the kinks in her shoulders. It was only Monday and she was already dreading the piles of paperwork and treaties that she knew were waiting for her to sift through. She gazed up at him, trying to convey her feeling of dread. Heero smirked and pulled Relena up from the chair, dragging her to the waiting car outside.

**Madnug High School **

Nikki sat at her desk in class 3-4. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand, tapping her fingers impatiently on the desk, boredom evident in her sagging features. Her long raven black hair cascaded around her shoulders, her green eyes narrowed as she eyed the clock above the doorway. She slumped in her chair slightly and glanced around the room taking into account the rest of the seniors lounging about. She involuntarily sighed and rubbed her temples with the pads of her fingertips. _'Where is she…?'_

"Nikki!" A girl with short brown hair cropped in feathery layers beamed as she spotted her disgruntled friend. Her lithe form moved from the doorway, her hazel eyes trying to apologize for her tardiness. Nikki looked up and waved at Natalie, a mischievous grin replaced her look of boredom from before. Natalie walked over and sat down on the desk in front of Nikki crossing her legs, waiting for Nikki to begin her explanation for wanting to arrive at homeroom early.

"Did you hear?" Nikki asked, her excitement rolling off of her in waves. Natalie raised a slim eyebrow and shook her head not understanding what the raven haired girl was talking about.

"Hear about what?" Natalie asked, curiosity dancing in her eyes.

"We're getting a new student today from the L1 colony. No one really knows who she is. The rumor is that she's not the talkative type." Natalie shook her head. It was just like Nikki to believe rumors and involve herself in meaningless high school gossip. As if life wasn't anymore complicated for a new student, the poor girl probably didn't need Nikki spreading rumors that would cause eyes to stare at her from every direction.

"No, I didn't hear anything about that. Who is it?" She asked, trying to indulge Nikki without trying to pry into the girls head from another person's perspective.

"Her name is-" Nikki began but was cut off as their homeroom teacher bustled into the classroom carrying a stack of papers almost as big as the poor woman. She was short with long brown hair that reached the small of her back. She walked to her desk at the front of the classroom and plopped the papers down, wiping her forehead from the slight perspiration that clung to her skin.

"Class, take your seats please." Mrs. Nakashima called out in her gentle voice. Natalie yawned and slid off of the desk and sat down in the cold metal chair. The others followed suite and sat down quietly talking amongst themselves, waiting for another day to begin in the confines of hell as some would describe it. Nikki stretched her arms over the back of the chair and then laid her head on the desk once her muscles felt stretched enough. Mrs. Nakashima took her position in front of the class at a small podium in front of the chalkboard and shuffled some papers. Pulling a pair of reading glasses from the pocket of her skirt she began reading out loud, her eyes peering at the page over her half moon spectacles.

"First off I would like to let everyone know that we have a new student." Mrs. Nakashima lifted her gaze from the paper and addressed the class. Almost instantly the class was buzzing, the rumor was true! Students turned to look around the room, searching for an unfamiliar face. Mrs. Nakashima held her hand up and waited for the murmur of voices to stop before she turned to the open door on her left. She smiled gently at something in the doorway and motioned with her hand to come closer.

"Aika, you can come in now dear. Class I would like you to meet Ms. Aika Orez, a transfer student from the colonies." Mrs. Nakashima smiled as Aika walked into the room. All eyes turned to the girl as she stood at the front of the room waiting for further instruction from the teacher. She had knee length platinum blonde hair that was simply parted down the middle. Her Prussian blue eyes stared at the unfamiliar faces. She was gorgeous for lack of a better word to describe the unnatural beauty that she was. Her tan skin looked flushed from the sunlight peeking through the windows. She wore a white blouse with a red bow in the front, covered by a navy blue blazer with the school emblem on the shoulder. A pleated blue skirt adorned the lower half of her body that barley came down to the middle of her thighs. She wore a pair of loose socks, a fashion highly popular in Japan with her black heels.

"Miss. Orez, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Aika turned her head to glare at the teacher and turned back to the class, obviously annoyed with the request.

"Hello, my name is Aika Orez, I'm 17 years old. I moved away from the L1 colony one month ago." Mrs. Nakashima bowed slightly and motioned for her to take a seat at one of the empty desks in the room. Aika bowed and walked gracefully to a seat in the back of the classroom, comfortable that no one could stare at her in the back. After making announcements about lunch, sports, and clubs Mrs. Nakashima took attendance to make sure that everyone was present. At Madnug High it was nearly impossible to skip classes without someone finding out, you would have to thank the advanced AI technology that the school used to keep tabs on the students. Most protested about student rights but in the eyes of the Principal those "rights" were considered privileges to the students.

The faint thrum of the school bell rang in the distance from the steeple at the top of the roof, signaling the beginning of first period. The students got up from their desks and filed out of homeroom, some occasionally stealing a glance at Aika as she stood up to talk to Mrs. Nakashima about her class schedule briefly. Nikki and Natalie stood up together and walked out of the room over to their lockers.

"Let's go meet up with Rikku, Andrea, and Elise." Natalie suggested as they finished grabbing their books and binders from their small cramped lockers. Nikki nodded her head absentmindedly as she flipped through her book skimming over a page about economics.

"I'm glad we have gym first period with them, we get to hang out and talk." Natalie exclaimed happy to be able to talk to their friends. Nikki looked up from her book and nodded grinning, ecstatic to share the news about the new student. Natalie shook her head knowing the ulterior motive. She shook her head in faint disappoint before changing the subject.

"You know we have a chapter five test today in economics, right?" Natalie eyed Nikki warily. Nikki looked at Natalie with a sad smile.

"I know, I just figured I'd review a little so I don't totally fail the test. Anything is better than getting a zero; I really don't want to have to sit through one of my dad's lectures again as he points out the finer things in my education that I tend to be missing." Natalie laughed and patted Nikki on the head like a child.

"You are totally screwed sweetie." Nikki dropped her head in defeat.

"I know…" Natalie laughed and they continued walking down the crowded hallway to the gym at the other side of the west wing.

A figure watched from the shadows eyeing the two figures that weaved throughout the crowd. They pushed themselves from the wall and followed after.

"Two down, three to go."


	2. Gym Class Blues

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing, I merely write fanfiction about it

_**Chapter 2: Gym Class Blues**_

**_

* * *

_**Nikki and Natalie walked down the west wing of Madnug High to the gymnasium talking about random things as they went. They walked into the girl's locker room and over to their respective compartments, pulling out their gym clothes to change into. The school didn't have standard gym uniforms to wear like the regular uniforms, it was nice to be able to wear something that you owned and was comfortable to run around in. 

"So, what do _you_ think of Aika?" Nikki asked Natalie as she pulled a black tank top over her head and arranged it so if fit her snuggly. Nikki awaited her answer and began to pull the skirt down her legs to change into sweatpants. Natalie looked up from clasping her shorts closed, contemplating an answer. She turned back to her locker and folded her skirt so it wouldn't get wrinkled. Pulling out a bottle of light body spray, she misted herself and the surrounding area with the floral scent of geraniums. Nikki stuffed her skirt into the locker and held her hand out for the body spray. Natalie tossed her the bottle.

"She seems nice, and _quiet_. She seems like the type of girl who would rather not have others sticking their noses into her personal life." Natalie sat down on the cold bench and tied her shoelaces to the pair of sneakers she had slipped on. Nikki's impish grin made Natalie scowl. She stood up and stretched her leg on the bench, until the tendons and muscles felt looser. Nikki turned her attention back to dressing and put on light green shorts with white frills on the ends. Natalie quickly told Nikki to meet her out in the gym when she was done dressing as she stretched her arms upward. She then jogged out of the room, her hair bouncing as she went. Nikki shook her head before leaning over to tie her own shoes, scrunching her brow in frustration as she tried to untangle the double knot in her shoe

"Well, prying or not I'm still curious about her. She seems a little too private for my taste." Nikki shook her head and chuckled to herself. "Detective Nikki to the rescue, solving one mystery at a time." She smiled wryly and ran out of the locker room to meet up with Natalie.

_**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

Mrs. Hino blew into her silver whistle, the shrill sound hurting the blonde girl who was standing right next to the stocky teacher. Her face scrunched up as she blew into her whistle with all her might once again trying to get the attention of the social butterflies that were flitting around making their rounds.

"All right girls, I want five laps around the gym, slackers get two points taken off their final grade. Go!" Nikki placed her arms behind her head frowning at the annoyance evident in the teachers booming voice.

"Someone needs to get laid." Natalie laughed at the comment as she tied her hair back with a scrunchie. Nikki stood on the tips of her feet leaning in different angles to spot the other three that would soon be joining them. Her face lit up as she saw the approaching figure.

"Hey! Nikki, Natalie!" A girl with platinum silver hair bounded toward them. She stopped in front of them and smiled warmly her yellow eyes sliding closed.

"Rikku!" Natalie squealed. Rikku Peacecraft embraced Nikki and Natalie in a hug before stepping back to chat. She was a cute girl that was envied by a lot of the school populace. Many girls wished they had features like Rikku with her pale milky skin and piercing gold eyes. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap top with matching sweat shorts, her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"What's up?" Nikki asked wondering where Elise and Andrea were, they all had gym together and the two of them were not your typical class cutters when it came to physical education. It was actually a strong point for all of them seeing as their families were all very athletic. Rikku shook her head in disbelief her eyes widening.

"Elise and Andrea have detention all day!"

"WHAT?" Natalie choked out. Elise was a model student, a member of the class council and peace core program while Andrea was all about respect and equality. For the two of them to get detention was unheard of and very strange to say the least. Rikku nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, detention, I _know_! Mr. Bates was reprimanding one of the students about a report he wrote on the Mariemaia incident in homeroom. He was arguing that the Preventers didn't do a thing and it was left in the hands of a couple of teenagers with Gundams to solve the problem, again. I'm guessing he doesn't like the subject too much so he started bad mouthing the Gundam pilots, so Andrea stood up and called him a worthless bastard. Elise tried to calm her down but she'd have none of it. She started cursing him in Chinese and Mr. Bates told her she was out of order and gave her detention. So Andrea got up in his face and screamed at him. Elise tried to pull her off and she told Mr. Bates politely that he should have kept his comments to himself. She explained that our parents are Preventers and _worked_ with the Gundam pilots and he told her that she could go to detention too!"

"Damn." Nikki shook her head slightly infuriated at the scenario. Neither one of them deserved detention. Rikku shrugged half heartedly.

"Personally when our parents are insulted like that I just shrug it off, if they didn't pilot those Gundams half of the people wouldn't be here. They don't need to know that though." Rikku winked at Nikki and Natalie and they smiled knowing the truth. Their parents weren't just Preventers; they were the Gundam Pilots, the ones who saved earth and her colonies so many times. Of course all of that was sealed and confidential; the only people outside of the families who knew that were certain officials at Preventers HQ.

"Elise pulled Andrea out of the room yelling out "Injustice" and the like." Rikku, Nikki, and Natalie laughed knowing where that trait came from having heard it so many times at get togethers.

"I SAID RUN YOU SLACKERS! MAXWELL, BARTON, PEACECRAFT, THAT'S TWO POINTS TAKEN OFF OF YOUR FINAL GRADE!"

"Ah!" They squealed. Nikki, Rikku and Natalie started running around the gym with the rest of the class once they found and opening to slip into. This continued for another five minutes until the shrill sound of Mrs. Hino's whistle cut through.

_**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

"Bring it in!" Mrs. Hino jerked her hand backward towards the bleachers. Nikki sighed as she slowed to a trot and then eventually a slow walk. She walked next to Rikku taking her chance to indulge in some gossip that was sure to pique her interest.

"So, Rikku, did you see the new girl yet?" Rikku shook her head.

"No, I didn't know we had a new student." Rikku answered. Natalie smacked her hand to her forehead. When was Nikki going to stop with all this? Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she caught the all too familiar platinum blonde hair she had seen earlier.

"Speak of the devil." Natalie pointed over to Mrs. Hino. Nikki and Rikku looked over to the bleachers expectantly. A girl in a green tank top and black shorts stood next to Mrs. Hino as the elderly teacher explained the rules about changing, late arrival and point deductions. Her hair was pulled back in a scrunchie with escaped pieces framing her face in light wisps.

"Ladies, I'd like you to meet Ms. Orez. If she has any questions please help her out." Mrs. Hino called out. "All right today were going to play some dodge ball. I'll give you a number and you will report to the side of the gym I tell you to." Mrs. Hino had all of the girls assemble on the line and counted off by one's and two's, some girls tried to arrange themselves so that they could be on the same team as their friends but failed miserably as Mrs. Hino glared at them when they moved.

"All right, one's on the left side of the gym, two's on the right." Natalie smiled dejectedly knowing that she wouldn't be on the same team of either of Rikku or Nikki. She walked to the right side of the gym with the rest of the two's. Nikki and Rikku walked to the left and waved as they went to take their places by the ones. Mrs. Hino trudged along with a medium sized bag and stopped in the center of the two teams. She grabbed the edge of the bag and flipped it, letting eight balls fall and roll out onto the polished gym floor. She dusted her hands off and gripped the silver whistle that hung loosely around her neck.

"Alright, I'll ask you a question; the first side to answer correctly gets the balls." Mrs. Hino stepped backward to the white line and thought for a second, trying to come up with a question. She eyed both sides of the gym before stating her question, making sure that no one stepped forward before hand.

"Name one of the deadliest Gundams."

"Deathscythe!" Nikki yelled before anyone had a chance. She was happy on the inside knowing who piloted that Gundam too, oh the stories she heard too over dinner at night. Nikki chuckled to herself lightly waiting for Mrs. Hino's confirmation Mrs. Hino pointed to Nikki with her scraggly old finer.

"Correct!" Nikki and Rikku bolted to the center of the gym to grab the balls. The girls on the other side of the gym ran to the wall to try and get as far away from the enemy as possible. The farther away they were meant the less force the balls would have when they soared through the air, searching for a target to hit. Nikki grabbed a ball and launched it at the nearest girl who was running but tripped over her shoes in the chaos.

"AH!" The girl was hit in the chest by the squishy blue ball. She stood up slowly, pouted and left the floor to sit on the bleachers with the others who had been taken out. Nikki grinned, she loved dodge ball, and it was fun to pick on the girly girls as they tried feebly to hide behind the others. It was also good practice for her aim, but not too much seeing as most girls just stood there like grazing cows.

"One down, dozens more to go." Rikku laughed as she launched her ball at Natalie. Natalie was preoccupied with bending down to grab a ball when she heard something approaching her face. She looked up and quickly ducked and grabbed the ball. Rikku ran back to the wall, thinking she had taken the brunette out when an orange ball grazed her shoulder. Rikku turned around and pouted, aware that her attempt had done her no justice. Natalie grinned impishly. Rikku walked away from the action and sat on the bleachers next to fifteen other girls. Back on the floor, Natalie bent down and picked up a red ball and launched it at Nikki with all the strength she could muster from her right arm. Nikki was laughing at a girl she had just hit in the face until…

_**THWACK!**_

Natalie's ball hit Nikki right between the eyes. Nikki gaped, dazed and confused by what had just happened, a round red mark slowly appearing on her skin. When she snapped out of it she looked in the smug eyes of Natalie. "You bitch!" She mouthed at Natalie her fists clenched at her sides. Natalie laughed and waved "bye" as Nikki left the court. The only people left to battle were Natalie and Aika. Aika gazed at Natalie, her eyes smoldering. Natalie stared back and automatically launched a green ball at Aika's chest. Aika dived to the right, dodging the ball and picked it up a nearby blue one. Everything felt like slow motion to Natalie as she watched Aika prepare the final blow. Aika brought her arm back and launched the ball at Natalie. Aika's leg went up in a perfect pitchers stance, the execution beautiful. The ball hit Natalie in the chest.

_**Hard.**_

Natalie fell back and wheezed in, the air having been knocked out of her lungs. Aika walked over to Natalie and towered above her while Natalie tried to recover her breath.

"You have good aim, but mine's better." Aika turned away from the stunned girl and walked out of the gym while the girls on the bleachers stared in awe. Rikku and Nikki exchanged glances before they got up and rushed over to see how Natalie was holding up.

"Are you ok?" Natalie nodded her head, not having the capacity to form a sentence from the lack of oxygen.

"Yea, the wind was just knocked out of me is all." She replied a minute later. Rikku frowned at this and held her hand out to help Natalie back up on her feet. Mrs. Hino jogged over to them worry creasing her face in wrinkles.

"You all right Natalie? Do you want me to get the nurse, you took a nasty fall."

"No, I'm ok." Mrs. Hino patted Natalie on the back and sighed.

"Good work today." Natalie, Rikku and Nikki headed back to the locker room and changed back into their clothes.

_**2:45pm**_

The school bell rung signaling school was out for the day. Nikki threw her backpack over her shoulder and headed toward the middle school. She hadn't gotten far when Natalie caught up to her.

"Hey, Nikki!" Nikki turned around and smiled as Natalie made her way down the stairs and to the sidewalk. They talked about the rest of the classes during the day and what homework they had received from their teachers as they walked. They continued until they reached the Madnug Middle School and waited outside of its boisterous entrance as the students filed out. Nikki peered through the doors and tried to spot someone. When she didn't she sighed and turned her attention back to Natalie.

"I can't believe that Aika knocked the wind out of you with that dodge ball!" Nikki teased knowing that this would infuriate Natalie. Her pride was something that she took, well, pride in and it was damaged slightly from the words the new student had spoken to her afterwards. Natalie crossed her arms trying to play it off and not give in to Nikki's attempt of setting her off.

"Tch. Just forget it happened, alright?" Nikki grinned evilly, this was one of those things that she would not let Natalie live down, plus it could even be possible black mail if the right situation ever came knocking on her door.

"Aww, someone's feelings hurt?" Natalie glared at her as Nikki pouted her face and patted her hand in a comforting gesture. It wasn't funny and Nikki was going to pay for it later.

"Whose feelings are hurt?" A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes cocked her head to the side. Nikki and Natalie turned see the girl that they were supposed to pick up from school and baby sit, Reina Yuy. Nikki grinned, her perfect opportunity to pour some salt onto the wound.

"Natalie got her butt kicked in dodge ball today, Reina." Reina shrugged obviously not impressed that Natalie had lost. It wasn't that she didn't care; it just seemed insignificant compared to other things that could have happened, like falling and breaking a leg during dodge ball.

"So, you can't win all the time." Nikki sighed, upset with the comment. She had hoped for a better reaction like a 'No way? Natalie got beat?' or a 'Poor Natalie, who beat you.' Of course she wouldn't get something like that though from a diplomat's daughter, it was like they were trained be nonchalant about situations like these. Sheesh.

"Reina, you should follow in your mom's shoes, you two could tag team the embassy." Reina scrunched her brow in confusion. Nikki laughed and shook her head.

"Never mind." Nikki, Natalie and Reina began walking away from the school. They headed towards Nikki's house where Reina would spend captivity for a few hours while her parents were at work. It was a relatively large house with bay windows in the front draped in white silk behind the shimmering glass. A small two car garage on the left side was closed and on the right was her parent's auto body shop. It had always been her father's hobby to put stuff together and then take it apart. He was the kind of guy who liked to figure out how and why things ticked. He especially did a good job of finding that out when it came to her mother. Nikki walked in the house and set her shoes by the door, her mother hated having to sweep constantly and mop up mud that she would track in on a regular basis. Natalie and Reina slipped off their shoes in the foyer and followed Nikki into the kitchen.

"Momma, I'm home! I brought Natalie with me!" Nikki walked in and smiled as she looked over at her mother. Mrs. Maxwell sat at the oak wood kitchen table crunching numbers on a calculator, scratching her head occasionally when something didn't make any sense. Mrs. Maxwell looked up to see her daughter and her companions. She smiled at Nikki, Natalie and Reina before pushing away from the table to greet them properly.

"Welcome home! I baked some cookies since Reina was coming over for tonight. Please make yourselves at home." Mrs. Maxwell hugged each girl individually before ushering them towards the kitchen table. Nikki looked around at the cluttered floor. Greasy, oily parts lay in ruin around the bottom of the table leaving gray stains on the marble tile.

"Mom, is the garage still open?" Mrs. Maxwell nodded her head as she stared at the floor. Nikki nudged one of the parts with her foot and inched it over away from the oil that was pooling near her foot.

"Your father wanted me to open early and close late tonight since he's in a Preventers meeting all day. The cookies are on the countertop by the microwave if any of you want something to snack on." Reina moved over to the microwave and grabbed a cookie off of the ornately decorated plate. The kitchen itself was very bright and colorful except for the mess around the table.

"Thank you for watching me today Mrs. Maxwell, you too Nikki." Mrs. Maxwell smiled as she hugged Reina again. Mrs. Maxwell was someone who loved to give hugs, her theory was that hugs made the best presents.

"It's a pleasure princess." Reina blushed at the formal title. She hated being called that ever since she turned thirteen. Reina found that a lot of people thought that she was snobbish because of the title, so she tried to avoid it.

"You know you don't have to call me that." Mrs. Maxwell shrugged not knowing that Reina didn't much care for the word.

"You are apart of the Peacecraft family which would make you a princess, I see no reason calling you that when you are." Reina blushed even more. Nikki and Natalie laughed knowing of the discomfort. Mrs. Maxwell looked down at the watch on her wrist suddenly checking the time.

"Oops, better get back to the garage. I was supposed to have an order ready five minutes ago. You girls have fun. I'll be outside if you need me." Mrs. Maxwell shrugged through the group and walked out the front door. Nikki shook her head amazed at how her mom could go all day like that.

"That's Mom for ya, work, work, work. She must be tired." Nikki sighed and stretched her arms above her head. Reina tucked her hair behind her ear.

"So, who wants to play a round of Virtual Fighter 5?" Natalie looked around enthusiastically hoping that someone would play her. She always won at video games so hopefully kicking one of their butts would give her some solace from the beating she had taken herself earlier. Reina raised her hand, going for the challenge.

"I do!"

_**3 Hours Later**_

Heero slouched on the plush couch in Relena's office, closing his eyes and relaxing into the soft downy feathers beneath the tan cushioning. Relena walked in with a pile of papers and set them on her desk with a loud plop. Lately it had seemed like the workload was tripling and when that happened it would come with consequences. Late nights at the office, late dinners, late training sessions, the list could go on. Heero groaned internally not wanting to give away the quiet frustration. Relena looked glanced at him knowingly. Heero would never say it, he didn't have to. After being married for so many years, knowing Heero's internal workings was just natural for her.

"This is the price you pay for peace." Relena answered his silent complaints. Heero grinned and pushed off of the couch. He walked over to Relena and embraced her lightly, understanding the hidden meaning. As much as Relena loved the people and maintaining a world without war in which he would never have to be involved again, she needed a break at times. Who wouldn't?

"Can't you just leave it for tomorrow?" Relena rested her head on Heero's shoulder, absentmindedly tracing her index finger along Heero's jaw line. It was moments like these when she truly felt relaxed, just being held by Heero could make her body unwind and give into the much needed relaxation.

"Yea, but that just means more work for tomorrow." Heero sighed and dragged his wife out of the office and down to the parking lot where their Lincoln Navigator waited. Relena had a thing when it came to luxury cars.

"Let's go pick up Reina, go home for the night, and just be together. I'll hold you in bed while you relax and think of happier things then old saggy faced, balding men." Relena laughed lightly and nodded, liking the sound of his future promise.

"Sounds like a plan." Heero and Relena drove to the Maxwell residence where they would pick up their teenage daughter.

As they pulled up to the large house Relena stepped out of the car, followed by Heero. Walking up the small three step stair case, they knocked gently on the door. It was several minutes before anyone answered. Frowning slightly, Relena raised her hand to knock again when the door was jerked open by an ecstatic Nikki. Smiling, she gestured them into the warm house.

"Hello Nikki. We're here to pick up Reina." Relena smiled sweetly as she removed her shoes from her feet. Heero followed suit and glanced around the house briefly, taking in the slight modifications since he had last been there.

"Sure Relena, right this way. Reina and Natalie are playing video games upstairs in my room." Following behind the raven haired girl, they ascended the stairs and came to a small foyer. They came to a room on the right side where faint voices could be heard coming from inside. Nikki opened up the door and allowed them to pass through before her.

"HAHAHAHAH TAKE THAT AND THAT!" Natalie pushed the buttons on the controller frantically as her character on screen pulled off a seven hit combo. Reina frowned, her tongue darting out from the corner as she concentrated on blocking and countering her foe. Her health gauge was swiftly depleting and it was only a matter of seconds before her defeat was imminent.

"You lose!" The game proclaimed as her character fell to the floor. Reina jumped up from the floor and stamped her feet. She hated losing to Natalie; it wasn't fair, she had to be cheating or something.

"No fair, no fair you always win!" Reina pointed an accusing finger in Natalie's face. Natalie laughed and pushed her hand away.

"You'll beat me. Eventually." Natalie smirked at Reina who was pouting. Heero, Relena, and Nikki laughed at the unsuspecting pair. Reina turned around and looked, surprised to see her parents standing there. She crossed her arms and glared at Natalie when she thought back to a comment Nikki had made earlier.

"Humph. At least I didn't get hit with a ball and get the wind knocked out of me!" The smirk on Natalie's face melted into a look of pure death. Natalie clenched her hand while the Xbox controller made snapping noises beneath her vice like grip.

"That was a low blow." Reina smiled venomously at her comeback. Relena cocked her head to the side not understanding what they were talking about. Luckily for her and Heero, Nikki began to explain the events that had taken place earlier at school.

"There was this new girl at school today named Aika Orez, a transfer student from one of the colonies. We wound up having gym together and we were playing dodge ball. Aika hit Natalie with one of the dodge balls really hard. She wound up knocking the wind out of her pretty bad." Relena's eyes had widened in shock at hearing the embarrassing news. Natalie sighed and laid on the floor, not wanting to look anyone in the eye at the moment, it was humiliating that something like that could happen to her of all people. It wasn't a big deal really, but to her it was something that just couldn't be lived down.

"Are you all right?" Natalie nodded her head as best as she could. Pulling herself up from the ground she examined her arm and torso, places that had taken a beating when she had fallen to the ground.

"Yea I'm fine, but her strength was incredible. She had to be super human to throw a ball that hard." Heero nodded in understanding. He had never truly went to school but at family get togethers they had played dodge ball quite frequently, and he knew how much force a person would need to cause bodily harm with those flimsy things.

"Well, we better be getting home Reina. You have school tomorrow and we need to be up early." Relena looked down at the small silver and pink wrist watch on her left arm. Reina stretched her arms and walked over to he parents, giving each one a slight hug from the side. Heero ruffled her hair playfully as she yawned while sneaking a glance at her mothers watch.

"Thank you for watching her tonight Nikki. Tell your mother and father thank you for us as well." Nikki smiled and waved her hand while Natalie got up and followed them out the door and down the stairs.

"No problem, anytime Relena." Heero, Relena and Reina left the house and got inside of the car. Reina waved goodbye to her two friends as they pulled out of the driveway. Nikki and Natalie were a few years older than her but because Reina had no siblings, they were the next best thing. They were like her older sisters, in fact, all of them were, Rikku, Nikki, Natalie, Elise and Andrea. The whole Gundam family.

"So did you have fun sweetie?" Heero asked his daughter. Reina smiled and watched the scenery outside of the window as they sped down the street.

"Yes, we played video games, but Natalie beat me half the time." Heero laughed. Relena turned around in the passenger's seat and smiled gently at her daughter. She really did look so much like herself, feature wise. She had her fathers chin and smarts, but she had gotten her looks mostly from Relena, along with the pacifist beliefs.

"So how was school?" Relena asked in her motherly tone as she watched the light from street lamps splay across Reina's features. She made it a habit to be in "Mommy mode" after work and it was time to wind down and be with her family.

"It was good." Reina glanced from the window to shoot her mother one of her most dazzling smiles. It was no doubt that she got that from her grandmother. Relena turned back around in her seat and put the radio on to a light music station. Heero looked at his wife from the corner of his eye. He moved his hand silently to her lap and held her delicate hand in his calloused one. Relena smiled to herself and squeezed his hand.

_**Peacecraft Mansion**_

Relena paced in the large room. Heero watched her from the bed, over the top of his book. She had been like that for a good twenty-five minutes and it was driving him crazy. When people were tense or restless, he just wasn't able to concentrate on anything. It was distracting.

"Relena, what's wrong?" Heero sighed as he placed a bookmark between the two pages he had been trying to read. He enjoyed reading in his spare time, a habit he picked up after staying with Quatre after the war had been over and was recuperating. Relena stopped in mid stride and sat on the edge of the bed, making circles in the carpeting with her toes. Now Heero knew something was wrong, this was one of her really "nervous about something at work" habits.

"I didn't file some of the papers I was supposed to today. Like the L1 Contract which I have a meeting for tomorrow, we were supposed to draft a new agreement on reconstruction plans after that generator incident last year." Heero pulled the covers off of himself and scooted down to the edge of the bed. He gently pulled Relena into his arms and stroked her head lovingly. Relena was the kind of person who could worry themselves to death. Noin had mentioned this to her once and warned her about getting wrinkles early on. The next day Relena had come back with over fifty skin products for anti-aging and skin renewal. She could be paranoid at times.

"Would you relax?" Heero massaged her shoulders soothingly, knowing just how to get her to calm down. Relena leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed his jaw while running her fingers through his dark chocolate brown locks. It was moments like these when she really appreciated Heero. He always knew how to console her, no matter what the problem was.

"Thank you." Relena whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"HEERO! RELENA!" Heero and Relena jumped from their bed at the sudden outburst from downstairs. They looked at each other questioningly and left the room. As they headed downstairs they heard the T.V. on full blast, a news report of some kind was playing on the monitor.

"What is it Milliardo?" Relena asked, looking around to see if something had happened. Heero stared at the television screen, transfixed by the news feed that had appeared on screen.

"That's Wing Zero!" Heero exclaimed, disbelief hinting his voice.

"Put the volume up!" Noin reached for the remote control and increased the volume as the occupants of the room sat down on the couch.

"This just in! Delegate Richard Moore of the L1 colony's air shuttle was demolished by what reports say a Gundam! The images you are watching were taken from a satellite near the scene. The Preventers are being questioned right now as to where this Gundam has come from." The image switched to a press conference with Colonel Une at Preventers Headquarters.

"The Preventers are working right now to find out where this Gundam has come from and the actions the pilot has taken. Delegate Richard Moore has been confirmed dead at this time. If anyone has any information we ask that you please come forward and share what you know with the authorities. No further questions please." Milliardo shut the TV off as dead silence filled the air. Heero looked grave; he had not seen Wing Zero is years. After all it was impossible; he had sent it into the sun along with the others after the Mariemaia incident. Somehow, someway, someone had managed to get their hands on his Gundam.

"Wing Zero is back."


	3. Getting Acquainted

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing, I merely write Fan Fiction about it! I also do not own the songs that I have used in this chapter, "Time After Time" From Detective Conan, Ending Theme "Like the Moon" From Love Hina.

**Authors Note**: Lately I have been getting back into the mood to finally complete my stories that I left dangling for so long, sorry about that to all of you who enjoyed them. Over the course of the week I'm going to be re-vamping the chapters since my writing skills have greatly improved, and finishing the stories. Also, if people could possibly review that would be awesome, I really love feedback and criticism because it helps me to improve.

_**Chapter 3: Getting Acquainted**_ __

_**

* * *

**__**Alemsa Beach**_

The waves crashed gently around the rocks on the beach shore. Seagulls cried in the air as they circled over head while the glare from the sun overshadowed them, casting them in shadow above the sandy beach. The blue sea glinted and twinkled like tiny diamonds off in the distance. Aika Orez stared out at the crystal blue ocean, her eyes squinting, searching for something far off in the distance. Her platinum blonde hair swayed in the wind every few seconds as the warm breeze swept over the land, the humid air swirling and creating beads of perspiration on her forehead. Aika's hands were clutched tightly at her side, her knuckles turning white from the pressure. She brought her hand up slowly to her chest and opened her fingers one by one. An aquamarine blue butterfly hair clasp glistened in her hand. Diamonds glittered around the edges of the wings woven into the intricate steel that jutted out from the sides of the small body. Aika opened the clasp on the underside of the clip and pulled her hair back. Unsteadily, she placed the clip in the back of her head, securing the large amount of silky hair and walked down the side of the rock. Walking slowly, her shoes left imprints in the wet sand. Her hands would fidget occasionally by her sides, touching the fabric of her shorts every now and then like a nervous tick. She looked up when the sand came to a halt and black tar met her feet. She raised her head and stared at the parking lot. It was empty except for the two cars that were parked side by side, one of them being her own. As she came closer she noticed someone leaning against her car door. Smirking to herself she ripped the clip out of her hair and strode over to the figure, her hair billowing as the wind picked up.

"Shitsukendayo." Aika muttered as she walked past him and pulled open one of the doors roughly to her car. She was rummaging through her gym bag that was on the seat trying to ignore the figure on the opposite side of the Porsche. He smiled and pulled down the sunglasses that had been shading his eyes from the sun. His ocher eyes shimmered as he smiled.

"Good job last night." Aika stopped momentarily and looked up, staring at the man. He grinned and leaned more comfortably on the car. His long white hair fell around his face in tufts, wrinkles evident on the skin of his forehead and neck. He appeared to be around his late fifties to sixties, give or take a few years. He was dressed in a windbreaker and black slacks, dark colors for a hot day. Aika lowered her gaze and returned her attention to the faded green duffle bag.

"Of course I would expect nothing less of perfection, although I'm not too happy that the image was actually displayed for prodding eyes. Be more careful next time, or are you trying to get yourself killed?" The man glared at Aika who had shifted suddenly so she was part way covered from his sight.

"Orders are that I'm supposed to be at the X5926 area. I don't have time for chit chat." Aika reached her hand into the small pocket of her blazer and pulled out a small set of keys. She pushed the small round button on her chain and the car's engine came to life, the gentle hum providing an interlude from the hostile conversation at hand.

"Yes, however I advise you to watch your back, security will be tight, not to mention the target is constantly surrounded at all times. It should be quite simple for someone of your stature. In and out, should only take about ten seconds, tops." He smiled ruefully and stood straight, turning his whole body to face Aika. She wasn't looking at him but rather past him when she answered him.

"Omae maji mukatsuku." Aika turned and closed the door abruptly. Walking to the driver's side of the vehicle she shrugged past him and yanked the door open, sliding in gracefully and shutting the door after she was situated. The man smiled and patted the roof of the car. Turning on his heel, he held up a hand as he walked to his own car. The red Porsche screeched and left the desolate lot, raising a cloud of dust in the wake.

_**Madnug High School**_

"Eh?! Cheater!" Nikki stomped her foot and threw down the cards on the desk. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted like a little girl, falling back down into the metal chair. Rikku shook her head and picked the cards up to reshuffle them and deal out a new hand.

"Sorry but a flush beats two pair." Rikku gazed apologetically at Nikki although she silently was jeering at her antics. Nikki could be a sore loser at times. Natalie watched the scene unfold from the corner of the room. She didn't feel like being in close proximity if Nikki and Rikku were going to be playing cards. It never ended well. She chuckled lightly to herself and switched her gaze to the front of the room, waiting for someone of interest to come through the door. Just as she was about to move to sit down, two familiar people walked into the room. Elise and Andrea stopped mid-way in the classroom, looking around to spot either one of the girls. They had come from a different homeroom so they weren't sure exactly where Nikki or Natalie were seated. Spotting Rikku's silvery head from the crowd, she smiled and tugged Andrea after her in their direction. Nikki and Rikku had been engrossed in another round of poker when Elise's up-side down face caught Nikki's attention. She smiled as her hair fell into view and poked Nikki in her side.

"What's going on?" Nikki sighed and closed her eyes, annoyed that Elise was blocking her view of the cards she was holding in her hand. She pursed her lips and moved the curtain of blonde hair from her view. Elise corrected her stance and eyed Rikku warily, knowing full well that Nikki was in compete mode. Andrea walked around to the side of the table and sat down right in the middle, just missing the stack of discarded cards by a few inches.

"Trying to beat little Miss. Sunshine over here at a game of Poker. However if you keep obstructing my view and Andrea's big ass devours the cards, that won't happen." Nikki's temper flared as she spoke in a hushed tone. Elise frowned and Andrea flicked the cards in Nikki's hand. Catching her off guard, she dropped all five of them.

"Let's play a new game, fifty-two pick up. I'm sure you can beat her at that." Andrea retorted as she let her hand slide and drag the pile of cards behind her onto the tiled floor.

"OH YOU SHUT UP JUSTICE GIRL!" Nikki yelled at Andrea. She stood up and poked her hard in the shoulder blade. Rikku sighed and bowed her head onto the table. She really wasn't in the mood to break up another fight between the two of them.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU GREASE MONKEY?" Nikki gasped as Andrea poked her back even harder. It was on now as far as Nikki was concerned. She rolled the sleeve of her blazer up and motioned for Andrea to give her best shot. It was then that Elise decided to interject before they both got out of control. Nikki and Andrea had bad tempers at times; although they were friends they had a lot of spats, ever since they were little. It wasn't until they got older that they would become more violent and prominent since learning and mastering a martial art of their choice. Drawing attention right now would not be a smart thing. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Natalie who had started to come over knowing full well that Elise couldn't restrain both of them on her own and Rikku surely wasn't helping. She almost lost an eye the last time those two lashed out.

"Am I interrupting anything?" All heads turned to stare at the velvety voice who'd spoken. Aika Orez stood before them, an eyebrow quirked at the scene they were making. She had her backpack slung over one shoulder and her hair tied back in a butterfly clip. The top two buttons of her blazer were unfastened showing the white undershirt required by all female students to wear.

"Can we help you?" Andrea looked Aika up and down, sizing her up. Andrea and Elise both hadn't seen her yet due to their detention the previous day. Aika stared back at Andrea before she replied.

"No, you can't, but she can." Aika pointed her index finger to Natalie. Natalie looked around and then pointed to herself not understanding why Aika had wanted to talk to her of all people. This was the girl who had humiliated her in front of gym class and then proceeded to call her weak afterwards. Talk about keeping your enemies close.

"Me? Umm, what did you need?" Aika watched Natalie as she shifted under her stare. Natalie shivered internally at her piercing gaze. It wasn't that she was afraid of her; on the contrary, her features made her seem like this eloquent, poised lady. It was the intensity that startled her, it just seemed very surreal, unnatural to be coming from someone so pretty.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day. It was rude of me to say that to you after dodge ball." Natalie was taken aback. She definitely wasn't expecting an apology from Aika. It sounded sincere enough though. Thinking to herself, the accent that she spoke with seemed familiar, like she had heard someone talk with the same style before.

"It's alright, really. So you said that you were from L1, but you have a strange accent. I can't seem to place it though." Aika looked startled for a minute but recovered quickly, replacing her look to one of mild intrigue. She smiled crookedly, the corner of her mouth twisting upward.

"I am Japanese." Natalie smiled. Now she understood where she had heard something similar. Uncle Heero would speak like that occasionally, he was Japanese as well.

"That's so cool! Our Uncle is Japanese as well!" Nikki who had previously been ready to deck Andrea in the face was now all smiles as she joined in the conversation. Natalie rolled her eyes; she swore this girl was bi-polar at times. It was absurd the way she went through mood swings, you would think she was pregnant.

"Well I don't think that we've been properly introduced. I'm Natalie; this is Nikki, Rikku, Elise and Andrea." Natalie stated as she pointed to each person individually. Aika nodded in each person's direction before turning her attention back to Natalie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Aika smiled sweetly. Nikki jumped from behind Natalie and moved so she could stand in front. This had been the opportunity she had been waiting for. Being Ms. Snoop, she had to find out more about Aika. It was like a pass time of Nikki's, she had to know every detail about each person in the school. Most people were surprised when they found out that Nikki didn't write detailed reports or keep files.

"So your parents are Japanese, that's really cool." Nikki prodded. Rikku raised her head and smacked it with the palm of her hand. Apparently we all knew where this was going. Andrea shifted uncomfortably and leaned back against the table. Elise sat on the unoccupied chair that Nikki had been in previously and watched as she worked her magic.

"I'm guessing they were. I never knew my parents." Nikki gasped and grabbed Aika's hands.

"I'm so sorry! You live by yourself? How do you survive?" Natalie groaned, sometimes they way she said things made it sound so fake! Nikki probably was sorry for her but after asking questions like that right afterward just screamed gossip time. Aika seemed reluctant to answer which piqued Nikki's interest even more.

"I was adopted when I was younger. I live alone now because the man who took me in was always busy. Hey pays for all of my expenses and drops in occasionally. Although, I have a job for my own spending money." Rikku picked her head up, curiosity now dancing in her eyes as well. Natalie would never understand, what didn't these two understand about privacy?

"So what kind of job is it?"

"I work as a helper in a garage. I work on cars and other parts that people give me to fix." Nikki smiled at Aika. She stomped her feet around in place, looking like an over excited fan girl at the news.

"My mom and dad have a garage, how cool is that?! We have something in common!" Nikki smiled to the point where her eyes had to close. Aika smiled as well at her exuberance. Andrea huffed and stared out the window.

"Thrilling." Nikki turned her head to glare at Andrea. The two of them were always at it, it seemed. Rikku and Elise chuckled.

"Hey, I've got it!" All eyes turned to look at Rikku. She was smiling and clapping her hands together. Instead of the trademark light bulb switching on, this was Rikku's way of letting people know that she had an idea. Which sometimes didn't turn out so great in the end.

"I'm having a sleepover at my place, why don't you come over Aika? I bet you and my Uncle would hit it off pretty well. Maybe you two could talk. I know you're new here as well and sometimes it sucks not really knowing anyone, so you can come over and hang out with us!" Aika looked at Rikku who was literally jumping for joy in her seat over her master plan. Nikki also seemed excited from the way she was nodding her head, like one of those bobble heads with a really big grin.

"Sure, that would be nice."


	4. Sakura's Door

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing, I merely write Fan Fiction about it

_**Chapter 4: Sakura's Door**_

* * *

Aika looked up at the large mansion. It was about four stories high. There were large French windows on every floor decorated in white with intricate black pastels carved into designs along the windowsill. The house itself was gorgeous, and the estate was just breathtaking with its large amount of land in back and in front. Aika continued up the dirt path that she had turned onto from the main road. Since it was private property she had to drive a ways before the Mansion was even in plain view. Parking her car on the shoulder behind a tree, she exited the car with a duffel bag over her shoulder. Aika looked around for a few minutes, taking in the view. She noticed a gazebo off to the side of the mansion surrounded by water. A bridge connected the two pieces of land that had been cut through by the makeshift moat. Aika walked onto the small cobblestone pathway to the main gate. Two large letters were entwined on the front in a calligraphy styled font, MP. A small button on the right side of the stone pillar caught her attention. She quickly pressed it and waited for someone to answer.

"Name please." An old voice replied from the other side of the small black box. Aika pressed and held the button back down.

"Aika Orez, I'm here for Rikku Peacecraft's sleepover party." She let go of the small button and waited for a response again. It was only a few moments before the old voice answered again.

"Welcome Miss. Orez, Miss. Rikku has been expecting you." The black gates opened up slowly allowing her entrance into the estate.

"Please proceed down the road." Aika pressed the button down.

"Thank you." Aika walked through swiftly through the gates and up the paved road to the mansion doors. Aika lowered her backpack down to the ground and placed her hand around the large brass knocker. She knocked three times against the door but before she could lower her hand, the door opened to reveal an old man with a mustache, probably in his late 70's. He smiled and motioned politely for her to enter, stepping to the side.

"Welcome to Peacecraft Manor. Miss. Rikku is expecting you in the parlor. My name is Pagan; if you should need anything while you're here, please, feel free to call me. There are phones located throughout the house. All you need to do is dial zero." Aika nodded her head at the old man and walked through the doors. She was greeted with a grand staircase in the middle of the large foyer. The walls were a beautiful mahogany color, giving the place an elegant look. The only furniture that was present was a small table with a vase full of roses resting on an Oriental rug. Pagan held his arm out delicately to take the bag from Aika. Aika complied and Pagan smiled, he raised his right hand and pointed a finger to the left, indicating the parlor.

"The parlor is beyond the left door." Aika nodded her head in thanks and walked to the left. Her hair fell over her shoulders and her tight green tank top clung to her body as she sauntered over to the doorway. Aika stopped to make sure she was going the right way before walking past the door that Pagan had pointed out. The foyer was only a little farther down the hall way.

"AIKA! I'M SO GLAD YOU COULD COME!" Rikku came dashing out of the parlor and flung her arms around Aika. Aika watched as a girl she had hardly known for more than a day, latch onto her and hug her like an old friend. It was odd; she wasn't used to this kind of thing. Shaking it off, she greeted her _overly_ gracious host.

"Hello Rikku." Rikku pulled back and smiled broadly up at the Japanese girl. Grabbing Aika's hand, she dragged her into the parlor to meet the rest of her friends. Nikki, Elise, Natalie, and Andrea were sitting on a couch in the parlor talking idly about some interesting topic. Aika could only guess what it could be about. Elsie was sitting on the floor as Nikki braided her long blond hair. She was reclined back, enjoying the attention she was receiving.

"Guys, Aika's here!" Nikki looked up and smiled at Aika, the sunlight from the large glass window glittered through casting rays of warm sunshine on her face. Andrea looked up, snorted, and continued conversing with Natalie while Elise merely glanced over and nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Glad you could make it, now we can get to know you!" Aika nodded to each of the girls and walked over to sit down on the floor next to Elise. Natalie motioned for Aika to sit in front of her on the floor, seeing as all of a sudden Andrea's body mass took up the rest of the large, plush couch.

"Sorry if Rikku seems a little…overzealous, she's just like that." Natalie leaned down to whisper in Aika's ear. Aika leaned against the back of the couch and grinned already having deduced that from what she had already seen from Rikku. Nikki looked up from Elise's hair to glance over at Aika, briefly wondering if she would be allowed near the blonde's tresses.

"You have the same hair color as Mrs. Yuy, only much lighter and brighter looking." Nikki tried making small talk, hoping internally that the flattery would be her ticket in.

"Mrs. Yuy?" Aika replied. Nikki blinked once. Did she not know who Mrs. Yuy was…? _Mrs. Relena Yuy_? Now that was strange.

"You've never heard of Mrs. Yuy? She's the Vice Foreign Minister." Nikki replied truthfully, like some secret that had been let out. Aika's eyes lit up, now recognizing the name.

"I know who the Vice Foreign Minister is; I just didn't know her actual name. I've only seen pictures and headlines. She lives here?" Nikki nodded while tying the end of Elise's braided hair in a scrunchie. She dusted her hands and smiled brightly down at Elise before returning her attention back to Aika.

"Mrs. Yuy is Reina's mother. Speaking of Reina, where is she?" Nikki scratched her head and looked around, trying to see if she was anywhere in sight.

"I believe she's at swimming practice, she should be back in about an hour." Andrea answered sourly. She really didn't like Aika, and she was making it very clear from the way she was acting. Aika looked over at Rikku who was just standing watching everyone.

"Rikku, if the Yuy family lives here, then why do you live here if you're not a 'Yuy'? Plus, Pagan said it was the Peacecraft Mansion, and they're not Peacecraft's. I'm a little confused." Rikku laughed lightly at Aika.

"Well, there are two families, or rather one BIG happy family that lives here. My father and mother are Milliardo and Noin Peacecraft. My father, Milliardo, is my Aunt Relena's brother. My Uncle is Heero Yuy, who is my Aunt Relena's Husband. They figured since there were twenty-five bedrooms that there was more than enough room for all of us to live. My family lives in the East Wing of the house and my Aunt's family lives in the West Wing. We share the Mansion basically."

"Well your family is big, but I'm not to sure about happy." Nikki laughed at her little joke. Rikku scowled and playfully hit her in the arm.

"Just because my father and my uncle don't get along well doesn't mean were not happy." Aika closed her eyes as she listened to the aimless chatter about families and a few inside jokes. It was strange, not only did she feel out of place but at the same time this felt…nice.

'_They seem…so happy. Is it possible to feel this kind of happiness…? No, not for me at least.' _She thought to herself.

"Aika?" Aika's eyes snapped open being caught off guard. All five girls were staring at her; they had been trying to get her attention for the last few minutes apparently. Rikku's finger was inches away from poking her in the arm. She looked curiously, waiting for an answer.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering. Do you remember your parents at all?" Aika froze. Her jaw clenched as she tried to form an answer to this. No one had ever really asked her to elaborate about her life before. Normally she would just say her parent's were dead and that was the end of that, but they were asking something she had never truly thought about. Did she remember her parents?

"I don't know." She replied quietly, almost to herself.

"You don't know? How old were you when you were adopted?" Nikki asked, bypassing Rikku.

"I don't know." Rikku gaped and sat down next to Aika on the floor.

"That's horrible! So, you truly don't know?" Aika looked away and stared at one of the walls in the room trying to fix her gaze somewhere other than Rikku's face.

"Ever since I could remember, I was raised by one man. He wasn't related to me in any way is what he had told me when I was old enough to comprehend the meaning. He said that he had found me one day, and he took me in. I started living on my own when I turned fourteen. He takes care of my bills and makes sure that I have a place to stay, other than that I rarely have contact with him." Andrea looked apologetically at Aika, her burning hatred forgotten for the moment.

"Did he have a name, you never referred to him as your surrogate father or anything?" Aika took a breath before answering them, she was letting information slide that she rather had not, but if this is what it took… so be it.

"He never loved me like I was his child. I was merely a lost soul needing guidance is how he put it. He felt that until I was old enough to take care of myself, I would live with him and then I would live by myself when the time came. His name is Jack, that's all I ever really referred to him as." Elise slid over to Aika and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears that she was keeping back.

"To be so alone, to never know whom your parents were or feel their love. I could never understand the hardships you've faced in your life. You must be very strong to be able to handle all of that." Elise slowly enveloped Aika into a hug. Aika stiffened. What was this feeling? This person was a complete stranger yet she was hugging me…? How strange. Aika didn't know what to do so she slowly raised her hands to place on Elise's shoulders. Rikku, Natalie, Nikki, and Andrea left their positions and leaned down to give Aika a big group hug. Utterly perplexed, she just sat there unmoving.

'_What's this feeling?'_

"OK NO MORE MUSHY STUFF!" Andrea jumped up and flattened her shirt against her stomach trying to remove the creases. The others let go much slower and went back to their original seats. Rikku stood up and giggled. She skipped back wards before grinning at the group of teenagers.

"I've got a real treat up my sleeve!" Nikki rubbed her hands together in expectancy while Natalie and Elise eyed each other warily.

"Goody, I hope its fun!" Natalie shook her head knowing where this was about to go. She slowly tried to stand up so she could escape while she had the chance.

"Oh no, please don't say-"

"KARAOKE!" Rikku shouted, punching the air with her fist. Nikki squealed and jumped up to join in Rikku's dance. They both skipped over a closet and pulled out a large Karaoke machine. It was relatively small with two microphones strapped to either side of the machine. Aika stared, not understanding the sudden cheeriness.

"I don't do karaoke," was all Andrea replied while she tried to escape with Natalie.

"Me too." Natalie chimed in meekly. Rikku put her hands on her hips and glared at the two escapees. She pointed menacingly down at the couch. Natalie and Andrea sat down half-heartedly.

"Oh come on you two, stop being such spoil-sports!"

"You **HAVE** to do karaoke! Everyone in here! Got it?"

"IM HOME!" Someone called from the Foyer. Natalie laughed and jumped up.

"Saved by the banshee!" A young girl with short brown hair and brown eyes walked into the room. She looked around the small group and smiled sweetly.

"I heard that Natalie!" Reina frowned. She turned to get a better look at Aika. This was someone she hadn't seen before so she looked to Rikku for an explanation.

"You have a new friend?" Reina asked Rikku. Not waiting for a reply, she walked over to Aika and held out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Reina Yuy; it's nice to meet you Miss…?"

"Orez, Aika Orez" Aika took her hand lightly in her own grasp and shook.

"Reina how was the swim meet?" Nikki went over to Reina and hugged her around the middle. Reina giggled and returned the gesture.

"It was pretty good. I have the lead spot for the diving contest. My coach said that out of all the other team members there, I was the best diver she'd seen when it came to performing." Nikki smiled and patted her on the back, proud of her achievement.

"Way to go! I bet your mom and dad will be really proud of you!" Natalie also congratulated her in her feat. Rikku turned to look back at everyone, glad that all the introductions were done with.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?"

"Nothing that has to do with Karaoke please," Andrea and Natalie muttered. Reina smiled knowing full well that they hated the activity. Rikku's face was crestfallen and she slumped forward. Aika watched silently from her position on the floor.

"Fine!" Natalie, Andrea, and Elsie all smiled. They were saved! Rikku looked to Aika hoping that she would side with her.

"Sorry but I don't want to do Karaoke either." Aika replied to Rikku. She sighed heavily and threw her hands up in the air.

"Well, that's four to two, looks like Karaoke is out of the question." Reina plopped down onto the couch next to Andrea.

"So, now what?" Natalie tapped her fingers against her chin absentmindedly, trying to come up with an alternative plane.

"Want to play a board game?"

"How about, 'Life'?"

_**Preventers HQ**_

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! A GUNDAM? I THOUGHT ALL GUNDANIUM WAS DESTROYED YEARS AGO!?" Senator Kelly yelled to the other diplomats in the room. Relena Yuy rubbed her temples. The pain that this man was inflicting on her ears at the moment was excruciating, did he even realize how big of a mouth he had?

"Senator Kelly, we too, had thought that the Gundanium was destroyed, _**however**_, just because there is a Gundam, does not mean that it was made out of Gundanium. This Gundam is a threat to peace and as we speak I am having Colonel Une herself investigate along with the Preventers unit. Now, as to _why_ Mr. Moore was killed, I don't have any idea. The man was working on a treaty with the L1 Colony. He was actually departing from the colony the day he was shot down. I must adjourn this meeting now; I have some things to attend to. Good day." Relena rose from her seat and left the boardroom without so much as a second glance. Heero was waiting outside, leaning against the wall. Relena didn't like what was going on but if they kept yelling at each in there nothing _was_ going to get done. War was not something she wanted to face again. She sighed and turned to look at Heero.

"I'm not liking this. If another attack occurs the leaders will take action and there is going to be a war, and I don't want you to fight." Relena slumped against the wall in defeat. She had absolutely no progress in trying to keep everyone calm during the meeting. After two and a half hours of rants and threats, they had gotten no where.

"Peace will shatter, and it took so long to obtain." Heero moved from his spot and embraced his wife. She had worked so hard for all those years to bring everyone the peace they had desired. Heero didn't want to go back to killing, but if he had to he would. He wasn't about to stand idly by and not defend his family from this threat.

"There will be no war, we'll find out what happened and how this person got a hold of Wing Zero." Relena hooked her arms around Heero's neck and leaned into his embrace. He was trying to comfort her and she appreciated it.

"Let's go home; it's been a long day."

_**Peacecraft/Yuy Manor**_

"NO!" Rikku ran around screaming frantically, tears pouring from her eyes. She jumped over the couch and plopped down, bawling her eyes out next to a confused Elise.

"THEY KILLED SCOTT! THEY KILLED SCOTT! WHY WOULD THEY KILL SCOTT!?" Rikku collapsed onto her side, seemingly dead. Nikki walked over and nudged Rikku's body with her toe. Elise had to hold back a chuckle at the sight. Rikku frowned and wiped a few tears away from her cheek.

"What in seven hells is she screaming about?" Andrea looked over from the table where Reina, Natalie and Nikki were playing "Life." Nikki shrugged and sighed, turning her attention back to the game. She spun the small spinner and moved her car a few spaces.

"They killed off Scott, a character from a soap opera Rikku watches." Rikku jumped up and walked over to stand in front of Nikki.

"HE IS NOT JUST A CHARACTER! HE'S THE MOST GORGEOUS, SINCERE, LOVING, CARING, SENTIMENTAL, ATTRACTIVE, SINGLE, COOL, MUSCLED, MAN IN THE WORLD!" Rikku clasped her hands together and stared out. Andrea quirked an eyebrow and returned back to the game.

"Exactly, a character. Not one guy in the world is like that." Rikku snapped out of her daydream and glared at Andrea.

"So?! A girl can dream can't she?" Andrea chuckled and picked up a card from the small pile to her left.

"Yea, but not when its 24/7." Rikku slammed her fists down on either side her body.

"UGH! YOU CAN BE SO OBNOXIOUS!" Rikku turned away and huffed, sticking her lip out in a pout. Aika was still sitting on the floor against the sofa couch. She couldn't help but smile a little; this girl's attitude was entertaining. She quickly stood up and dusted off her skirt and turned to Rikku.

"Where's the bathroom?" Rikku turned back around and smiled. She pointed to the door that led out of the parlor.

"Go through the door way, keep walking down the hall until you get to a large door with cherry blossoms carved on it. Turn to the right and go down the adjacent hallway. It's the 7th door on the right." Aika nodded and left the foyer. Walking down the hallway she took notice of all the picture frames that loitered the walls. Many of them held Rikku's family and pictures of Rikku when she was much younger. Aika finally came to the cherry blossom door and turned down the other hallway Rikku had mentioned.

"Sakura!"

Aika turned around. She looked around to see where the voice had come from. Not seeing anything she shook her head and continued down the carpeted hallway.

"**Sakura!" **

Aika stopped. She had definitely heard that. She turned and walked back, trying to see if anyone was behind her or in the foyer. Not seeing anything she turned and came face to face with a door. She stood in front of a beautiful pink, black, and white door, the cherry blossom door. She inspected the door closer, it was faded looking as if it hadn't been used in a long time. Under the ornately painted Sakura tree on the door, she could make out the faint kanji that was there.

"Sakura." She traced the kanji with her fingertip lightly, feeling the inscription. She placed her hand on the gold handle and pulled it down lightly. A soft click resounded and she opened the door part way. She entered the room and looked around. The walls were decorated with sakura petals and trees. There were large sliding glass doors leading to a balcony with crimson drapes. A small baby crib was located in the back right of the room along with other small pieces of furniture. Aika walked over to the crib and looked at the stuffed animals inside of it. A small panda bear and a soft blanket adorned the crib. She fingered the soft fabric in her right hand.

"It feels so old, but there is no dust to indicate the age." Aika picked up the panda bear and traced the glass eyes. She turned it over in her hands inspecting it.

"17 years to be exact. It's been so long since anyone has lived in this room." Aika spun on her heel to see Pagan in the doorway. He smiled sadly and stepped closer.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious as to why the door said Sakura." Pagan's eyes widened at her remark.

"You were able to read the Japanese characters on the door?" Aika nodded her head briefly and turned back to examine the panda bear. She placed it back into the crib gently.

"I'm Japanese." Pagan nodded sighed heavily. He walked over to the balcony door and opened the drapes, letting in the last rays the sun had to offer before night fell.

"16 years ago, Mr. and Mrs. Yuy had their very first child." Aika watched the old man as he pulled open the large French doors and stepped out to breathe in the fresh air.

"But Reina is only 13." Pagan turned to Aika. She looked at him, not understanding what he was trying to convey.

"Indeed. But they had a child before Reina. Her name was Sakura. Sakura Yuy." Aika looked to the door, now it made sense.

"The kanji…so this is her room?" Pagan shook his head dejectedly.

"It _was_ her room. 16 years ago, when the young mistress was about a year old, there was an attack. An organization was planning on kidnapping Ms. Relena, the Vice Foreign Minister. Mr. Yuy was fighting them off one by one, but they managed to make it to this room, where Mrs. Yuy and Mistress Sakura were hiding. They did not kidnap Mrs. Yuy, they took Sakura, and we are still not sure why. They searched for days, and days turned to months and months to years. They were both devastated. Finally, they were too heartbroken to keep on with the search. A few years later they had Reina." Aika stared at the panda bear she had placed back into the crib.

"They never searched for their daughter afterwards?" Pagan shook his head once again.

"They loved their daughter dearly, but after two years of searching, they lost hope and feared the worst. They did not want to dwell in the past, so they started over with Reina. Even to this day just speaking of the Mistress brings great sadness and guilt to them both. They have never set foot into this room after the incident, but Mr. Yuy had ordered me to keep this room like it was when she was here. Sort of like a monument to her existence, so they can never forget. Mistress Sakura would be about your age right now, you are 17, correct?" Aika nodded. Pagan sighed and shut the doors and lowered the drapes.

"A tragic story. I'm sure she would have been beautiful, like her mother. No one knows what happened to Sakura. Well, let's not talk about saddening things anymore, but while I'm on such a disheartening subject, Aika, since you have been here I have not seen you smile once, a true smile." Aika just stared at Pagan.

"You remind me of someone from very long ago." Pagan smiled half heartedly and turned to leave the room.

"I would suggest that you leave this room soon. No one has been in here and I would hate for you to be reprimanded for entering without permission." Pagan bowed and left Aika to her thoughts.

"Roger that." Aika turned to look once more at the small panda bear. She smiled lightly and exited the room.

"Sakura…" Aika mumbled to herself as she walked down the hallway and headed to the bathroom.


	5. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing…I only worship it. I also do not own the ending and theme song. Theme song "Time After Time" From Detective Conan, Ending Theme "Like The Moon" From Love Hina.

**"Time After Time" **

**Moshi mo kimi ni meguriaetara **

_**Aika's standing on a platform looking out at the sea and the sunset**_

**Nido to kimi no te o hanasanai **

_**Close up of Aika clutching her fist to her chest, something glints blue**_

**Haru no owari o tsugeru hana midou **

_**Close up of Aika's face, her head is tilted back with her eyes closed**_

**Kasumu hana hitohira**

_**A strong gust of wind blows Aika's hair to the left and Sakura petals float past her in the wind**_

**Yomigaeru omoide no uta **

_**Relena is sitting at a table in the garden of the mansion**_

**Kono mune ni ima mo yasashiku **

_**Relena puts her hair behind her ear and sakura petals float by**_

**Time After Time Kimi to deatta kiseki **

_**Relena is giving a speech on a podium**_

**Yuruyakana kaze fuku machi de **

_**Heero is leaning against the wall and watching his wife, the image fades**_

**Sotto te o tsunagi aruita sakamichi **

_**Aika is watching Relena from the corner of the room**_

**Ima mo wasurenai yakusoku **

_**Aika turns and walks out**_

**Kaze ni kimi no koe ga kikoeru **

_**A room comes into view, a close up of a crib with a worn panda bear**_

**Usurai sae kaeru tooi kioku **

_**Heero and Relena stand in front of a door with a sakura tree on it**_

**Kizutsuku kowasa oshirazu chikatta **

_**Reina is sitting in her room looking out the window**_

**Itsuka mata kono basho de **

_**Aika is floating face up on the calm ocean waters by the platform**_

**Meguriaou usu beniiro no **

_**Heero, Milliardo, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, Quatre and their families are on a picnic**_

**Kisetsu ga kuru hi ni egao de **

_**Rikku is sitting in a tree laughing**_

**Time After Time **

_**Aika is walking down a sidewalk**_

**Hitori hana mau machi de **

_**View of a bustling city**_

**Chirazaru toki wa modoranai kedo **

_**Aika walks by and sees kids playing in a park**_

**Ano hi to onaji kawaranai keshiki ni **

_**Aika stops and watches, putting her hand on the fence post**_

**Namida hirari matte ita yo **

_**Aika closes her eyes and walks, cherry blossoms fly after her**_

**Kaze mau hanabira ga minamo o naderu you ni **

_**Relena, Heero and Reina are sitting under a sakura tree reading and relaxing**_

**Taisetsu ni omou hodo setsunaku... **

_**Aika is laying on the beach, staring at the waves**_

**Hito wa mina kodoku to iu keredo **

_**A girl is laying on the ground with a gash on her side, blood pooling around her**_

**Sagasazu ni wa irarenai dare ka o **

_**A bunch of men stand around the girl and jot things down on clipboards**_

**Hakanaku koware yasui mono bakari **

_**The little girl opens her eyes and lifts her head**_

**Oimotomete shimau **

_**She slowly lifts her self, her face squinting at the pain, and stands in front of the men, staring blankly**_

**Time After Time **

_**A large explosion, a gundam is seen**_

**Kimi to irozuku machi de **

_**Heero and Relena and the others stand in front of a window and watch the gundam battle**_

**Deaetara mou yakusoku wa iranai **

_**Aika sits up suddenly on the beach and holds her forehead in her hand**_

**Dare yorimo zutto kizutsuki yasui kimi no **

_**She stares out at the ocean again **_

**Soba ni itai kondo wa kitto **

_**She gets up and walks away, blood trailing along on the beach sand, the back of her shirt soaked in blood**_

Chapter 5: Kidnapped!

"WHAT IS THIS A SOCIAL GATHERING?" Rikku threw her hands in the air exasperated. Milliardo Peacecraft watched his daughter make a scene in the living room.

"What are you talking about?" Noin Peacecraft, Duo Maxwell, Hilde Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Catharine Bloom, Quatre Winner, Dorothy Winner, Wufei Chang, and Sally Chang sat on the sofa and lazy boy chairs around the ranting and raving girl.

"Daddy I told you I was having a sleepover with everyone, AND NOW LOOK! All of our PARENTS are here!" Milliardo sighed.

"I guess I forgot, but me and your mother had a diner scheduled with everyone so if you look at this way we would all be here still." Rikku sighed and slumped on the floor. Aika stood in the corner of the room, concealed by the shadows. Noin looked around the room expecting to see someone.

"Rikku, didn't you say you made a new friend at school…did you invite her over?" Rikku jumped up and held her pointer finger in the air.

"AIKA!" Rikku ran over and dragged Aika out of the corner. Noin was slightly startled to just see Rikku pull the girl out of no where.

"Everyone this is Aika!" She's new to school. She moved all the way from the L1 colony!" Nikki jumped up too and clasped her arms around Aika's neck.

"She's Japanese too like Uncle Heero!" Aika rolled her eyes. Elise smiled apologetically in Aika's direction.

"Ok come on guys, you've been hounding poor Aika since she got here a couple of hours ago."

"—and she fixes things and works in a garage, and lives by herself…" Elise sighed and shook her head, the poor girl was doomed.

"And you didn't even listen to a thing I just said." Quatre looked smiled before addressing Aika.

"You live by yourself? What about your parents?" Aika sighed internally.

'_I really wish I wouldn't have to keep explaining this over and over again…'_

"Aika said that she doesn't have any. Ever since she was a baby she was raised by one man. He isn't related to Aika in any way but he said that he found her one day, and he took Aika in. She started living on her own when she turned 16, last year. He takes care of her bills and a place to stay, other than that she rarely has contact with the man." Rikku finished in one breath. Milliardo blinked.

"You can remember all that but you can't PASS A SOCIAL STUDIES TEST?" Rikku giggled and rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"Hehehehe…sorry?" Noin sighed and turned to Aika.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aika, what's your last name?"

"It's Orez." Wufei snorted and crossed his arms.

"It doesn't sound Japanese." Aika could feel her anger rising but quickly pushed it down.

"That's because it isn't. I don't know my last name; it was given to me by the man who raised me." Sally smiled at the girl. She turned to her husband and sent him a death glare and elbowed him in the ribcage.

"I'm Sally Chang, and this is my obnoxious husband Wufei." Nikki snorted.

"Well I finally see where Andrea got her attitude from." Sally watched Aika.

"You know Aika…I could help you find your parents." Aika stiffened.

"I'm a doctor for Preventers headquarters, all I would need to do is take a blood sample and a few other tests.

"No, its ok…I'd rather leave things the way they are." Duo watched the whole time. This girl had not cracked a smile once…odd. Suddenly the front door burst open and Relena and Heero Yuy walked into the living room.

"Were home!" Heero and Relena walked into the foyer and glanced around the room at everyone.

"Now." Aika pulled out a gun and shot out the chandelier.

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Aika swiftly ran and caught Relena off guard as she reached out to grab Heero's arm in the darkness. She grabbed her by the waist and hauled her outside. Relena kicked and screamed trying to pry the strangers hands from body. The former Gundam pilots rushed outside and ran after Aika.

"COME BACK HERE!" They were all in shock; everything was so sudden it took them by surprise. Aika tightened her grip on the VFM and pumped her legs harder. The gates were closing, and fast!

"Only one way to get through." Aika threw Relena over the fence. Relena screamed with all of her might. Aika quickly grabbed a hold of the top of the gate and back flipped herself over landing in time to catch the screaming VFM.

"Holy shit!" Duo stopped and watched the 16 year old take off. Heero kept running and jumped over the fence, the same way. Duo gaped.

"They both jumped over that thing with no problem! I mean I know that Heero had training but…" and then it hit him.

"SHE'S THE GUNDAM PILOT!" Aika heard Duo scream. She winced internally and quickly pressed a button on the side of her gun. The ground shook throwing off Heero's footing. Wing Zero flew into sight and knelt on the ground to let Aika climb aboard. Aika closed the hatch and carried Relena into a compartment below the cockpit. It had a small cell and seats bolted to the sides. Aika unlocked the cell and dropped the woman into the cell. Relena hit the floor with a thud before jumping up and trying to pry the bars open.

"LET ME GO!" Aika glared at the woman and shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't, my mission is to bring you to the doctor." Relena's eyes widened. She watched the girl climb up the opening in the small room and disappear from sight. Aika climbed back to the cockpit and set in the coordinates for the L1 colony.

"Mission complete. I'm on my way back Dr. J."

**"Tsuki No Gotoku" (Like The Moon) **

**Arashi, kakenukeru kouya wo fumishimete **

_**Aika is standing on a bridge as snow falls around her**_

**Kiyoki shinzan no chi de ware wo mitsumeru **

_**Aika holds her hand up attempting to catch snowflakes**_

**Subete uketomeru mi to kokoro motomete **

_**She closes her eyes and the picture fades to**_

**Kodoku, zetsubou mo mu no sekai e toujiru. . .**

_**Reina is standing in front of her window watching the snow fall, her hand on the glass**_

**Zutto koushite ikite kita **

_**A man shoots a little girl**_

**Akaki chishio nagare **

_**A puddle of blood forms on the ground**_

**Motto sochi tsuyoki kenshi ni **

_**The little girl opens her eyes and lifts her head**_

**Nare yo to sakenda kotodama **

_**She starts to stand up**_

**Haru mo shiranu mama fuyu ni ikiru tamashii **

_**The snow keeps falling and people are shopping around a city**_

**Akaneiro wo shita ware tsubomi saka sou **

_**The city lights glow under the moon**_

**Kitto aoki tsuki no gotoku **

_**Aika stares up at the moon**_

**Awaku hikaru de arou **

_**Stars twinkle in the night sky**_

**Sotto tabibito terasu yo na **

_**The water beneath the bridge flows silently and glitters**_

**Yasashiki ougi mo tsuyosa yo **

_**Aika walks over the rest of the bridge**_

**Kedakaki ken wa toki ni tooku kanjiru **

_**Heero and his family are maing snowmen**_

**Yureru kokoro, uchikesu yo ni **

_**Relena stares at the mansion, her gaze distant**_

**Zutto koushite ikite kita **

_**Everyone gathers around a huge christmas tree**_

**Akaki chishio nagare **

_**Aika is walking down an empty street**_

**Motto sochi tsuyoki kenshi ni **

_**Natalie and Nikki grab each others shoulder and sway back and forth singing**_

**Nare yo to sakenda kotodama **

_**People are dancing at a ball and having fun**_

**Kitto aoki tsuki no gotoku **

_**Aika is watching everyone**_

**Awaku hikaru de arou **

_**She slowly starts to steps towards them**_

**Sotto tabibito terasu yo na **

_**She stops abruptly in midstride**_

**Yasashiki ougi mo tsuyosa yo **

_**She turns around and gazes back at them before leaving**_

A/n: Stay Tuned!


	6. Never ending Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing…I only worship it. I also do not own the ending and theme song. Theme song "Time After Time" From Detective Conan, Ending Theme "Like The Moon" From Love Hina.

**"Time After Time" **

**Moshi mo kimi ni meguriaetara **

_**Aika's standing on a platform looking out at the sea and the sunset**_

**Nido to kimi no te o hanasanai **

_**Close up of Aika clutching her fist to her chest, something glints blue**_

**Haru no owari o tsugeru hana midou **

_**Close up of Aika's face, her head is tilted back with her eyes closed**_

**Kasumu hana hitohira**

_**A strong gust of wind blows Aika's hair to the left and Sakura petals float past her in the wind**_

**Yomigaeru omoide no uta **

_**Relena is sitting at a table in the garden of the mansion**_

**Kono mune ni ima mo yasashiku **

_**Relena puts her hair behind her ear and sakura petals float by**_

**Time After Time Kimi to deatta kiseki **

_**Relena is giving a speech on a podium**_

**Yuruyakana kaze fuku machi de **

_**Heero is leaning against the wall and watching his wife, the image fades**_

**Sotto te o tsunagi aruita sakamichi **

_**Aika is watching Relena from the corner of the room**_

**Ima mo wasurenai yakusoku **

_**Aika turns and walks out**_

**Kaze ni kimi no koe ga kikoeru **

_**A room comes into view, a close up of a crib with a worn panda bear**_

**Usurai sae kaeru tooi kioku **

_**Heero and Relena stand in front of a door with a sakura tree on it**_

**Kizutsuku kowasa oshirazu chikatta **

_**Reina is sitting in her room looking out the window**_

**Itsuka mata kono basho de **

_**Aika is floating face up on the calm ocean waters by the platform**_

**Meguriaou usu beniiro no **

_**Heero, Milliardo, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, Quatre and their families are on a picnic**_

**Kisetsu ga kuru hi ni egao de **

_**Rikku is sitting in a tree laughing**_

**Time After Time **

_**Aika is walking down a sidewalk**_

**Hitori hana mau machi de **

_**View of a bustling city**_

**Chirazaru toki wa modoranai kedo **

_**Aika walks by and sees kids playing in a park**_

**Ano hi to onaji kawaranai keshiki ni **

_**Aika stops and watches, putting her hand on the fence post**_

**Namida hirari matte ita yo **

_**Aika closes her eyes and walks, cherry blossoms fly after her**_

**Kaze mau hanabira ga minamo o naderu you ni **

_**Relena, Heero and Reina are sitting under a sakura tree reading and relaxing**_

**Taisetsu ni omou hodo setsunaku... **

_**Aika is laying on the beach, staring at the waves**_

**Hito wa mina kodoku to iu keredo **

_**A girl is laying on the ground with a gash on her side, blood pooling around her**_

**Sagasazu ni wa irarenai dare ka o **

_**A bunch of men stand around the girl and jot things down on clipboards**_

**Hakanaku koware yasui mono bakari **

_**The little girl opens her eyes and lifts her head**_

**Oimotomete shimau **

_**She slowly lifts her self, her face squinting at the pain, and stands in front of the men, staring blankly**_

**Time After Time **

_**A large explosion, a gundam is seen**_

**Kimi to irozuku machi de **

_**Heero and Relena and the others stand in front of a window and watch the gundam battle**_

**Deaetara mou yakusoku wa iranai **

_**Aika sits up suddenly on the beach and holds her forehead in her hand**_

**Dare yorimo zutto kizutsuki yasui kimi no **

_**She stares out at the ocean again **_

**Soba ni itai kondo wa kitto **

_**She gets up and walks away, blood trailing along on the beach sand, the back of her shirt soaked in blood**_

Chapter 6: Never-ending Story

Relena leaned back in the cell the girl had just roughly thrown her into. She brought her knee's up to her chin, something that became a habit for her when she was a teenager and wrapped her arms around the undersides of her thighs.

_'Great...How am I going to get out of this better yet who is this girl? I just wanted to come home and eat dinner then go to bed but no! Someone always has to go and spoil it, whether it be terrorists, kidnappers or work...I need a vacation.' _

Relena sighed and banged her head against the cold metal behind her head.

"Owww...I shouldn't have done that."

"For someone who ruled the world at one time you seem to be reckless." Aika was kneeled and looking down into the hole that lead into the room Relena was in. Relena glared at the girl and turned her head away to look at the corner of the cell. Aika smirked and climbed down and stood in front of the cell. Relena looked back at the girl.

"Just why did you kidnap me?" Aika turned and leant against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest.

"And who are you anyway?" Aika stared at the woman.

"My name is Aika." Relena blinked and it registered in her brain.

"Your the girl that knocked the air out of Natalie during dodge ball!" Aika nodded and smirked again.

"I guess that little incident earned me quite a reputation. I did apologize to her for that though." Relena rolled her eyes.

"As if you meant it, I mean look, you kidnapped me. People like you like inflicting pain." Relena watched the girl as her eyes became devoid of any emotion.

"I thought that someone like you wouldn't be someone to judge people so quickly, you don't know me so don't act like you know." Aika gritted out and walked over to a small cabinet to the right of the cell and pulled out a bag. She threw it through the jail bars and Relena fumbled the bag. Relena stared at the bag and then at Aika.

"What's this?" Aika walked out of the room before replying.

"I can't have you starved before we reach our destination." Relena looked at the bag again trying to figure out what all the Japanese kanji meant.

"Your Japanese?" Relena yelled out. There was silence before she replied.

"Yea."

_**Peacecraft/Yuy Mansion**_

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE?" Duo was on the verge of strangling someone. Heero was sitting quietly at a computer desk, typing frantically. Reina was sitting on the couch, Nikki and Natalie hugging her. Wufei, Sally, Noin, Milliardo, Hilde Catherine, Trowa and the rest of the group just sat in the living room, totally confused as to what just happened. Heero suddenly looked up.

"You said her name was Aika Orez? There is no record of her ever attending Madnug Highschool, and there isn't anything indicating that she is a living breathing person. Aika is not her real name. It has to be a codename of some sort." Duo looked up from his position next to Hilde.

"But we've taken down all of the organizations that threatened Relena, unless there is a new threat. This girl has a gundam, I want to know where the hell she go that from! We sent our gundam's into the sun, and that was it for them. Since then all gundanium has been destroyed unless they are somehow managed to manipulate a new alloy to form a gundam." Reina looked at her father from the couch, tears staining her cheeks.

"Daddy, we're going to get mommy back, right?" Heero felt broken. He didn't have a lead and had no idea where this girl was headed with his wife. He knew that the girl wanted her alive, other wise she would have just shot her rather then grabbing her and running out the door. Heero smiled comfortingly to his daughter.

"We'll get her back, don't worry." Reina nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Nikki slammed her fist onto the couch startling everyone.

"I knew something wasn't right when we met her at school! She was just so quiet, strong and...arghhhhhh!" Hilde got up from the couch and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Even if you knew, there was nothing you could have done." Quatre sighed and closed his eyes.

"This is the same thing over and over. It's a never ending story..." Dorothy laid her head on Quatre's shoulder and closed her eyes. Milliardo had had enough of this.

"Shouldn't we contact Une? Maybe she would know something." Heero glared at Milliardo.

"Don't you think I would have thought about that? I already contacted her, besides all of us are preventers so even if she sent someone out to do research they would just be retracing our footsteps, its a wild goose chase we're better off waiting for a lead right now and so far we have shit!" Reina had never seen her father so angry. She got up and hugged her father from behind.

"Don't worry daddy, we'll think of something." Heero sighed and embraced Reina.

_**With Relena and Aika**_

The gundam had stopped moving for a while. Relena tried screaming for the Aika to tell her where they were, but she never answered her. Aika suddenly was descending down the opening into the room. Aika unlocked the cell and pulled Relena to her feet. She turned her around roughly and handcuffed her wrists together. Aika lead her from the back out of the opening. They were on a colony, Relena could tell because there was an artificial sky and the air smelt different then it did on earth. Aika dragged her to a huge rundown building that looked like it used to be a factory of some sort.

"Where are we?" Relena tried looking behind her to catch a glimpse of the girl's face.

"On a colony." Relena gritted her teeth.

"I could kind of tell, but WHICH colony?"

"It wont benefit you if I said, it's not relevant." Relena shook her head and just accepted the answer, not wanting to argue with the girl anymore. They walked down a hallway until they reached a large door that said "Laboratory." Aika opened the door and shoved Relena inside. Aika pulled a chair from a small desk with random things strewn across it. She motioned for her to sit and Relena obeyed not wanting to try the girls patience.

"Welcome Vice Foreign Minister! I hope that your trip was enjoyable. Aika is the best when it comes to her job." A man with shoulder length white hair stepped out from behind a table full of laboratory utensils. Relena's breath caught.

"Do I know you?" The man laughed lightly before smiling slightly.

"Are you familiar with Dr. J, the man who trained your husband to be a perfect solider? I am his son. Jack, or Dr. J for short. After my father died I took his name and became a scientist like him." Relena laughed and pointed at his hair.

"You also inherited his greasy hair and the love of war if your the one behind the gundam incident, which I'm guessing this girl is the pilot?" Dr. J laughed before narrowing his eyes.

"You sure have spunk to speak to your captor like that. And yes, Aika is the one who piloted the gundam, Wing Zero to be exact. You see Aika's name isn't even hers, it is merely a codename. Her last name, Orez is Zero backwards, ironic isn't it?" Aika watched as the two of them spoke about her, and her gundam.

"Aika please escort Mrs. Yuy to a room for the night." Aika nodded before yanking Relena from the chair. Relena stopped before pulling away and addressing Dr. J.

"Just why exactly did you kill Richard Moore?" Dr. J turned around and stared at Relena.

"Moore is merely a pebble in my shoe. You are my problem, the one that I want dead. I cannot stand peace any longer. There is no way for people to defend themselves, and the crime just piles up, peace has not been truly achieved. There isn't a day when we do not hear of a murder or hostage situation. War is the only way for people to live, without war there is no entertainment, do you understand? There is nothing amusing for people to watch on T.V. Your ideals are nothing more than the dreams of a naive child. Peace cannot be achieved, and I will make sure that it stays that way.  
Relena looked at him before screwing her face in a scowl.

"Your mad!" Dr. J smiled sadistically. Aika watched all of this from behind the squirming VFM. Relena turned around to the girl and look at her desperately.

"You cannot mean that you agree with his ideals? Your just a child still!" Aika watched the woman plead with her, asking her to have the innocence of never having a battle in her life, of never staining her hands with blood.

"I am a solider, nothing more. I only follow orders, I never question the mission." Relena gaped. Dr. J laughed.

"She is quite the perfect solider isn't she? I made sure I raised her well. 15 years of training, I believe that's more than what your husband had. Am I correct?" Relena narrowed her eyes.

"Just what is it with you and the infatuation with Heero? Dr. J just grinned from beneath his greasy white hair.

"You will find out soon enough. Aika, go." Aika saluted before pulling Relena by the forearm out of the room. Dr. J turned to face the laboratory test tubes on a table to his left.

"I wonder if you and Heero will able to handle the truth when they arrive...this isn't exactly a happy ending." Dr. J cackled.  
Aika pulled Relena behind her as they walked down the dark hallway. Relena let the girl pull her, she was just to absorbed in her thoughts to fight back and refuse to walk.

_'What in the world is going on here?' _She was jerked from her train of thought as Aika stopped in front of a door.

"This is my room, you can have the bed." Aika opened the door and led Relena inside. The room was small. There was a double bed in the corner of the room with a bed side table and lamp. A small desk sat on the other side of the room with a laptop. The room was clean except for the red blotches on the wall, some in large amounts.

"It's blood." Relena's eyes widened, she fixed her gaze on the girl beside her before speaking.

"Why is there blood on the walls?"

"This use to be a base, I can't exactly remember what for, I was only ten when we invaded this base and killed everyone." Relena gasped.

"You killed the people who worked here?" Aika walked away before answering.

"I am to follow all missions parameters, no matter what the circumstances." Relena's eyes hardened.

"Your a monster!" Aika turned and stared at Relena.

"I know." For a moment Relena thought she caught a flitter of emotion cross her eyes, but it was gone just as soon.

"Where are your parents?" Relena asked as she sat down on the surprisingly comfortable mattress. Aika went into the small bathroom and turned the faucet on.

"Why is it that people feel the need to ask me that question?" Aika laughed dryly.

"Just to quench your curiosity, I don't know." Relena answered sarcastically. Aika came out of the bathroom drying her face with a white towel.

"I find you to be very amusing Mrs. Yuy." Relena crossed her arms and turned away from the girl.

"Heero will come and save me." Aika smirked.

"Your husband? Oh the stories I've heard about the two of you." Relena raised and eyebrow in confusion.

"What is it with Dr. J's infatuation with Heero and myself?" Aika shrugged before sitting at the desk and flipping her lap top open.

"I've been with the man my entire life, and that's all he's ever talked about. That, wars and politics. I can't answer your question because I myself don't know." Relena nodded her head accepting her statement.

"Why are you being so nice?" Aika turned around in her chair to stare at the VFM. Relena stared at Aika more intently searching for something to answer her question.

"I'm not nice, I am merely putting up with the obstacle, after all you are my mission. Isn't the saying grin and bear it?" Relena smirked.

"An obstacle? So do you plan on killing me?" Aika shrugged.

"If the mission calls for it, then you will be eliminated." Relena sighed and laid back down on the bed.

"Well in that case I may as well rest before my fate is decided." Aika shrugged her shoulders.

"Do what you will."

**"Tsuki No Gotoku" (Like The Moon) **

**Arashi, kakenukeru kouya wo fumishimete **

_**Aika is standing on a bridge as snow falls around her**_

**Kiyoki shinzan no chi de ware wo mitsumeru **

_**Aika holds her hand up attempting to catch snowflakes**_

**Subete uketomeru mi to kokoro motomete **

_**She closes her eyes and the picture fades to**_

**Kodoku, zetsubou mo mu no sekai e toujiru. . .**

_**Reina is standing in front of her window watching the snow fall, her hand on the glass**_

**Zutto koushite ikite kita **

_**A man shoots a little girl**_

**Akaki chishio nagare **

_**A puddle of blood forms on the ground**_

**Motto sochi tsuyoki kenshi ni **

_**The little girl opens her eyes and lifts her head**_

**Nare yo to sakenda kotodama **

_**She starts to stand up**_

**Haru mo shiranu mama fuyu ni ikiru tamashii **

_**The snow keeps falling and people are shopping around a city**_

**Akaneiro wo shita ware tsubomi saka sou **

_**The city lights glow under the moon**_

**Kitto aoki tsuki no gotoku **

_**Aika stares up at the moon**_

**Awaku hikaru de arou **

_**Stars twinkle in the night sky**_

**Sotto tabibito terasu yo na **

_**The water beneath the bridge flows silently and glitters**_

**Yasashiki ougi mo tsuyosa yo **

_**Aika walks over the rest of the bridge**_

**Kedakaki ken wa toki ni tooku kanjiru **

_**Heero and his family are maing snowmen**_

**Yureru kokoro, uchikesu yo ni **

_**Relena stares at the mansion, her gaze distant**_

**Zutto koushite ikite kita **

_**Everyone gathers around a huge christmas tree**_

**Akaki chishio nagare **

_**Aika is walking down an empty street**_

**Motto sochi tsuyoki kenshi ni **

_**Natalie and Nikki grab each others shoulder and sway back and forth singing**_

**Nare yo to sakenda kotodama **

_**People are dancing at a ball and having fun**_

**Kitto aoki tsuki no gotoku **

_**Aika is watching everyone**_

**Awaku hikaru de arou **

_**She slowly starts to steps towards them**_

**Sotto tabibito terasu yo na **

_**She stops abruptly in midstride**_

**Yasashiki ougi mo tsuyosa yo **

_**She turns around and gazes back at them before leaving**_

A/n: Stay Tuned!


	7. Come To Myself

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing…I just worship it. I also do not own the ending and theme song. Theme song "Time After Time" From Detective Conan, Ending Theme "Like The Moon" From Love Hina or "Come To Myself" By ZONE (The insert song).

**"Time After Time" **

**Moshi mo kimi ni meguriaetara **

_**Aika's standing on a platform looking out at the sea and the sunset**_

**Nido to kimi no te o hanasanai **

_**Close up of Aika clutching her fist to her chest, something glints blue**_

**Haru no owari o tsugeru hana midou **

_**Close up of Aika's face, her head is tilted back with her eyes closed**_

**Kasumu hana hitohira**

_**A strong gust of wind blows Aika's hair to the left and Sakura petals float past her in the wind**_

**Yomigaeru omoide no uta **

_**Relena is sitting at a table in the garden of the mansion**_

**Kono mune ni ima mo yasashiku **

_**Relena puts her hair behind her ear and sakura petals float by**_

**Time After Time Kimi to deatta kiseki **

_**Relena is giving a speech on a podium**_

**Yuruyakana kaze fuku machi de **

_**Heero is leaning against the wall and watching his wife, the image fades**_

**Sotto te o tsunagi aruita sakamichi **

_**Aika is watching Relena from the corner of the room**_

**Ima mo wasurenai yakusoku **

_**Aika turns and walks out**_

**Kaze ni kimi no koe ga kikoeru **

_**A room comes into view, a close up of a crib with a worn panda bear**_

**Usurai sae kaeru tooi kioku **

_**Heero and Relena stand in front of a door with a sakura tree on it**_

**Kizutsuku kowasa oshirazu chikatta **

_**Reina is sitting in her room looking out the window**_

**Itsuka mata kono basho de **

_**Aika is floating face up on the calm ocean waters by the platform**_

**Meguriaou usu beniiro no **

_**Heero, Milliardo, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, Quatre and their families are on a picnic**_

**Kisetsu ga kuru hi ni egao de **

_**Rikku is sitting in a tree laughing**_

**Time After Time **

_**Aika is walking down a sidewalk**_

**Hitori hana mau machi de **

_**View of a bustling city**_

**Chirazaru toki wa modoranai kedo **

_**Aika walks by and sees kids playing in a park**_

**Ano hi to onaji kawaranai keshiki ni **

_**Aika stops and watches, putting her hand on the fence post**_

**Namida hirari matte ita yo **

_**Aika closes her eyes and walks, cherry blossoms fly after her**_

**Kaze mau hanabira ga minamo o naderu you ni **

_**Relena, Heero and Reina are sitting under a sakura tree reading and relaxing**_

**Taisetsu ni omou hodo setsunaku... **

_**Aika is laying on the beach, staring at the waves**_

**Hito wa mina kodoku to iu keredo **

_**A girl is laying on the ground with a gash on her side, blood pooling around her**_

**Sagasazu ni wa irarenai dare ka o **

_**A bunch of men stand around the girl and jot things down on clipboards**_

**Hakanaku koware yasui mono bakari **

_**The little girl opens her eyes and lifts her head**_

**Oimotomete shimau **

_**She slowly lifts her self, her face squinting at the pain, and stands in front of the men, staring blankly**_

**Time After Time **

_**A large explosion, a gundam is seen**_

**Kimi to irozuku machi de **

_**Heero and Relena and the others stand in front of a window and watch the gundam battle**_

**Deaetara mou yakusoku wa iranai **

_**Aika sits up suddenly on the beach and holds her forehead in her hand**_

**Dare yorimo zutto kizutsuki yasui kimi no **

_**She stares out at the ocean again **_

**Soba ni itai kondo wa kitto **

_**She gets up and walks away, blood trailing along on the beach sand, the back of her shirt soaked in blood**_

Chapter 7: Come To Myself

Aika was laying on the floor later that night. She was on the floor next to the bed that the VFM currently occupied. She had both hands under her head watching the ceiling.

"_You're a monster!" _Those words kept replaying in her mind. Aika sat up from the makeshift bed and watched the slumbering woman. She stood up slowly and walked to the door, she opened the door and stopped before leaving. Soft light from the hallway filtered into the room, slightly illuminating the dark space.

"I know…" Aika closed the door behind her, the room becoming dark again. Relena turned to the doorway and opened her eyes. She stared at the doorway for a couple of minutes, the words that the girl uttered replayed in her head, before she realized the meaning.

"You're a monster…I know…she said…" Relena sat up in bed.

"I know." Relena whispered. She shook her head, leaning back into the bed.

"There's a deeper meaning there…"

_**The Laboratory**_

Aika walked into the laboratory. Dr. J was standing in front of a group of vials with substances inside them. The Laboratory was huge, the only bad thing about it was that it was filthy, overturned desks, chairs and papers where strewn around the floor. Aika glanced around, encompassed in her thoughts.

"You're up still?" Dr. J turned to Aika and grinned. Aika nodded her head. Dr. J turned back around and motioned for her to come over.

"Come over here I want to make sure your body is in top condition, you haven't had an examination in two weeks." Dr. J walked over to a large table with straps attached to it. Aika went to him and sat on the table. She silently laid down on it, and Dr. J Strapped her arm's and leg's down to the table. He slid an I.V into each of her wrists and placed several sensors on her body. He than sat down on a chair and turned on a small computer next to her head. Dr. J typed in a few things before the machine beeped.

"I'll test your reflexes first." He pressed a couple of buttons and Aika flexed her arm. Dr. J smiled.

"Perfect, you reacted before the jolt even started to course through the blood stream. That should do it for today, now I'll just test your blood loss count." He smiled before pressing a few more buttons.

"I'm now putting the pressure up to 950." Aika tensed as the sensors pushed into her body broke some of her bones, she started to lose blood through the wounds that the sensors inflicted. Dr. J stood up from the chair.

"I'll leave you in here until morning, say around, 0600 hours. If you move around too much the wounds should deepen, try to lose as much blood as possible, you're last count was around 7 liters, that's your best so far, you were still conscious by morning. Let's aim for, 8 liters." Dr. J nodded to her and left the room. Aika laid there, blood pouring out of her wounds. She closed her eye's and sighed inwardly.

"_0600 hours…"_

"AIKA?" Aika jerked her head to the side. Relena Yuy stood behind one of the overturned desks. Aika shot her a death glare.

"What the HELL are you doing in here?" Relena ran over to the girl and tried to untie the straps holding her down. She clawed at the straps with her nails, but it was no use, she couldn't get them loose.

"I'm getting you out of here, the man is trying to kill you!" Aika growled and glared at her again.

"He's not killing me, trust me it would take a lot more than this to kill me." Relena eyed her.

"What's wrong with you? The man just inflicted wounds on you with a machine and you day he's not trying to kill you?" Aika sighed and closed her eye's again.

"It's called a blood loss count. He's trying to see how much blood I can lose with out losing conscious. It's a standard test that he performs every week to make sure my blood cell count is in check, though it always is, he's always persistent about it. Anyway, you should not be down here! If he comes back and sees you here forget living for another couple of days, he'll kill you on the spot for seeing this!" Relena gaped at the girl.

"Why is he doing this to you?" Aika clenched her fist.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Aika turned her head and shouted at Relena. Relena stepped back.

"I'm doing this for your own good so go! NOW!" Relena nodded her head. Aika turned to the other side. Relena glanced back at her before running to the hallway.

"_She was…tearing…?" _Relena ran back down the corridor and into Aika's room. She shut the door behind her and slid down the hard wood door.

"_I don't understand any of this, what's going on?" _Relena shook her head.

"_I'm doing this for your own good so go! NOW!" _Relena sighed. She stood up from her slumped position and sat down on the bed.

"The peace will shatter, I just know it will." Relena quietly sobbed into her hands, tears running down her face. The silent room echoed the frustrated sob's of the woman.

_**Laboratory**_

Aika watched the ceiling.

"I've been doing a lot of that lately…" She tried to get comfortable on the cold metal table by twisting her body under the straps. Aika turned her head to the side. She looked at the exit where Relena had just run out of. Aika's bangs slowly covered her eyes.

"After this war…I'll end it all. I wouldn't mind sleeping silently in my grave."

_**Peacecraft/Yuy Mansion**_

Heero sat on the couch silently. He gazed at the T.V watching the reporters from earlier inform that the Vice Foreign Minister had been kidnapped. Heero reached for the remote and turned the T.V off with a click.

"We'll find her." Heero turned around to see Zechs in the doorway.

"I didn't protect her well enough." Zechs shook his head before heading over to the couch.

"We all didn't protect her well enough. It was our fault." Heero stood up from the couch and turned his icy glare on Zechs.

"SHE'S MY WIFE! I SHOULD ALWAYS PROTECT HER! BUT I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" Heero yelled. Zechs lowered his head. He reached out a comforting hand on his shoulder. Heero eyed his hand.

"Why are you comforting me? I thought you hated me?" Zechs smiled slightly.

"Those feelings of hatred died a long time ago." Heero watched his form, looking for some hidden lie, but he saw none. Heero nodded his head, looking the other way.

"Yea, me too." Zechs grinned.

"We're going to find her, no matter what."

"Thanks." Heero croaked out. Zechs looked up surprised. Heero was crying. Zechs smiled sadly.

"Without her, I was lost for so long. Now that she's gone again, that cold feeling is back. It just keeps gnawing at me, like when we lost Sakura." Heero's voice broke off. Zechs nodded.

"Heero, just remember that you also have to be strong for Reina, just imagine how she feels." Heero nodded and looked up at Zechs.

"I'm going to see how she's doing." Heero walked away and headed to the staircase. Zechs rubbed his temples. Noin peeked in from the hallway. She had hard the conversation between the two. She was happy that they would finally get along, she was just sad that the truth had to come out from such a tragic event.

"Milliardo." Zechs turned around to see Noin. She smiled and held out her arms for him. Zechs walked to her and hugged her tightly in his embrace. Noin stoked his hair soothingly before speaking to him.

"It'll all work out, you'll see." Zechs pulled away and smiled at her.

"Thank you Noin. I'm going to check and see how the search is going with Une." Noin nodded. Zechs left the room and Noin sat down on the couch. She clutched her head in her hands.

"Relena…"

_**With Heero and Reina**_

Reina sat on her bed clutching the teddy bear her mother and father had given her for her ninth birthday.

"Mom." Reina snuggled her head and cried into "Chubbs."

"Knock knock." Reina looked up from her bear and wiped her eyes.

"A-ahem…come in." Heero opened the door. Reina smiled at him.

"Hi daddy." Reina put Chubbs down and slide over to the edge of the bed.

"What did you need?" Heero walked over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Are you O.K?" Reina smiled and looked at him.

"Yea, I'm okay, are you?" Heero shook his head.

"No…" Reina lowered her head.

"I'm not either." Heero smiled.

"I could tell you were crying." Reina laughed lightly.

"You always know everything." Heero smiled.

"Of course I do! I'm your Father." Reina laughed. Heero pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay to cry, when you need to. Your emotions aren't like a switch that you can just turn on and off. It's what makes you human. I learned that the hard way." Reina nodded her head and sobbed lightly. Heero pulled Reina into a hug and rocked her back and forth.

"It'll be okay, I promise you." Reina nodded her head.

_**The Living Room**_

Noin turned the T.V back on waiting to see if they had anything on Relena's Kidnapper. Thankfully when the reporters had gotten there earlier Zechs didn't say that she was kidnapped by a high school student, that would have sounded horrible. Instead he just said they shot out the lights, which was true, and they hadn't been able to see what gender the person was or what he or she looked like. Noin sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"This just in!" Noin looked up at the screen. The reporter was frantically listening into her ear piece.

"The L1 delegates have seceded and declared war on the Earth!" Noin dropped the remote.

"We have just received a video recording." The screen went blank to reveal four men sitting at a conference table.

"The L1 Colony is declaring war on the rest of the Union. We have the Vice Foreign Minister held captive here on L1.The Union ha 24 hours to reply, you will either surrender or face annihilation. Either way we will take control of the Earth and the Colonies!" A man stepped out from the shadow's of the room.

"I'm Dr. Jack Odin Lowe, We have over 100,000 Gundams, and a special weapon to use against the ESUN. I know for a fact that the ESUN is hiding the last remaining Gundams somewhere on Earth. We want the Gundam Pilots in exchange for Relena Yuy, if you fail to comply we will commence attack before the day is over. Delegate Richard Moore was killed because he knew this information, unfortunately he never made it back to the Earth in time to warn you." The video blanked out and the News room reappeared on the television screen. Noin just sat there awestruck.

"No…" Heero had been watching from behind the couch.

"I have no choice but to go." Noin jumped, startled to see Heero there.

"No! You can't go!" Heero walked away from the room. Noin jumped from the couch and tried to catch Heero before he left the Mansion. Noin quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed Milliardo's number.

"Milliardo!" Noin cried into the phone.

"I know Lucrezia, We've all decided to go." Noin shook her head on the verge of tears.

"Let me go with you!" She heard Milliardo sigh over the voice piece.

"No, Noin, stay home." Noin heard a click, and she was separated from the line.

"Milliardo." Noin slumped to the floor.

_**At The Base On L1 **_

Dr. J walked down the hallway of the destroyed base with four people in tow.

"Is she ready for battle?" Dr. J nodded his head.

"She always is, I'm currently giving her a blood loss test. It's 8:00, I was supposed to have checked on her at 6. Let's see how well she's doing." Dr. J opened the door to the Laboratory. Aika was standing, blood pouring out of her body. The metal table was flipped, the straps still tied but torn apart. She gazed at them coldly.

"Aika, you always look beautiful soaked in blood." The men laughed. Aika spit at him.

"I'm in no mood you sick bastard." The man looked flabbergasted. Dr. J turned to the man.

"I haven't installed the zero system yet, she's been without it for 3 weeks. The man smiled knowingly, he walked over to her and stroked her cheek.

"You're the most brilliant creation ever since the Gundams were created. You aren't human, you're a goddess of death." Aika glared at him. The man smiled manically. Dr. J turned to see the damage caused to the machine that was now overturned.

"We've declared war. Prepare for battle." Dr. J knelt down to the meter on the floor.

"You lost 14 liters of blood, still conscious, and have strength to rip off a special alloy in that strap, you are my greatest creation, I will enjoy using you." Aika threw a piece of glass that she had clutched in her hand. Dr. J just barley managed to dodge.

"A human can't make 14 liters of blood, it's impossible." Dr. J grinned.

"Who said you were human?" Aika's eyes widened.

"Come, I'll prepare your Gundam." Aika hesitated before following Dr. J.

"The VFM is currently residing in Aika's room, you may go speak to her, but don't kill her, I have a surprise once the Gundma Pilot's arrive." Dr. J held up his hand as he walked out of the Lab with Aika following behind.

_**Preventer H.Q.**_

"THEY DECLARED WAR! WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GO TO WAR!" Une screamed at the Pilots standing in her office. Heero was sitting on a soft plush chair consumed in his own thoughts.

"We have to get Relena back no matter what." Duo cracked his knuckles.

"This isn't going to be easy with out the Gundams." Une shook her head.

"The ESUN didn't destroy all of the Gundams. The kept a couple hundred of them in a hidden location on Earth. We have Taurus Model's but we don't have the original five." Trowa nodded.

"Than have them grant us access to five of them, we'll go and get Relena." Une shook her head.

"It won't be that easy. All systems pertaining to the Gundam models were destroyed, we would have to re-calibrate them, and we don't know how long that would take." Quatre stood up.

"We could set up a team and have them start ASAP, I know I could get Rashid and the others to help no problem." Une nodded her head.

"It just might work. Okay lets split into teams." Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Duo and Quatre nodded.

"We're going to have to draft men, correct?" Une sighed and turned to Trowa.

"You know how war works." Trowa nodded.

_**At The Base On L1 **_

Aika stood on a platform surrounded by a man made ocean. She looked out into the artificial sunset.

"WING ZERO!" Aika pressed the button on the side of her wrist watch. The platform shook and slowly opened from the middle. Wing Zero slowly rose from the depth's of the colony.

"Oi, Zero, dekiagari tame faito…?" Aika walked up to the gundam and touched the huge leg of the machine. She tapped the metal lightly.

"Gomen nasai, ikimasu." Aika climbed up the Gundam's side and jumped into the cockpit.

Yuugure doki no machi

Yukikau hito no uzu ni

Sakarai arukitsudzukete ita

Sorezore no kao ni

Kakusareta jikan wa

Totemo nagakute fukai iro de

Aika quickly tapped the controls and the cock pit closed. The controls became bright illuminating the cockpit.

Furikaeri kidzuku

Jibun mo sono hitotsu to

Totan ni sekai ni hito wa kie

Sakende mitemo

Nani mo kikoenai shi

Hashittemo mae ni susumanai

Aika leaned back in the seat and pulled a helmet over her head.

Sora

Kara ochiteku

Taiyou

Boku wa

Tatta hitori no

Machi ni

Tsubusareta...

"Commence Zero System Calibration. Inserting data files." Aika repeated to the A.I.

Konna ni mo hito ga afurete

Kokoro wa takusan aru hazu to

Dakedo boku no koe wa dare ni mo

Todokazu surechigai kieteku

Kidzukeba narete shimatte

Atarimae no you ni ikiteru

Hito no uzu ni nagasarenagara

Michi no owari mezashite susumu

Four body sensors dropped from the top of the control system. Aika put them onto each of her major pressure points. Her body flinched for a minute before her muscles tightened and adjusted to the pressure.

Ima made no boku ga

Kokoro wo hadaka ni shita

Hito wa dare mo inai to omou

Kekkyoku dokoka sukoshi

Kikazatte misete wa

Jibun wo tsukuru koto wo tsudzuketa

Aika took the helmet off, her eyes a dark cobalt.

Tooku

De naite iru

Koe ga

Boku wa

Tatta hitori no

Sora ni

Obieteru...

She quickly punched in a command and the Gundam's arm moved. Aika than pushed a lever on the right and moved the Gundam.

Ai suru hito ga itara kitto

Subete ga raku ni nareru no kana

Dakedo tabun dokoka fukaku de

Hadaka ni narenai boku ga iru

Hitori ga iya na wake ja nakute

Hitori ga tsurai wake ja nakute

Tada jibun ni uso wo tsuiteru

Boku ga sabishii dake na no kamo

Aika opened the cockpit of the Gudam.

"Calibration check complete."

Yume

Kara sametara

Soko wa

Boku no

Heya datta kedo

Miekata ga

Kawatte ita...

Aika climbed down the Gundam. She walked back to the base and into the Laboratory. Dr. J was there holding her clean clothes.

"Change, and take a quick shower, I don't want you to get blood all over the Gundam." Aika nodded.

"Understood."

Yuugure doki no machi mezashite

Tada hitasura hashiritsudzuketa

Kitto soko ni kotae ga aru to

Shinjiteru utagai wa shinakatta

Atarimae ja nakute jibun de

Nanika hajimereba ii n da

Owari nanka ki ni shinakutemo

Hashireru dake hashire wa wakaru

Aika took the clothes and went to her room. She opened the door to see Relena pacing around the room. Relena noticed Aika and ran over to her.

"You're fighting in this war aren't you?" Relena placed a hand on her shoulder. Aika shrugged it off.

"Do not interfere, I am a solider, I am to complete my mission and follow all parameters, there is no other way for a solider to live." Relena stepped back in shock.

"_This isn't the same girl from before…she's…different." _Relena watched as the girl went to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Heero…please stop this war." Relena prayed.

"**Tsuki No Gotoku" (Like The Moon) **

**Arashi, kakenukeru kouya wo fumishimete **

_**Aika is standing on a bridge as snow falls around her**_

**Kiyoki shinzan no chi de ware wo mitsumeru **

_**Aika holds her hand up attempting to catch snowflakes**_

**Subete uketomeru mi to kokoro motomete **

_**She closes her eyes and the picture fades to**_

**Kodoku, zetsubou mo mu no sekai e toujiru. . .**

_**Reina is standing in front of her window watching the snow fall, her hand on the glass**_

**Zutto koushite ikite kita **

_**A man shoots a little girl**_

**Akaki chishio nagare **

_**A puddle of blood forms on the ground**_

**Motto sochi tsuyoki kenshi ni **

_**The little girl opens her eyes and lifts her head**_

**Nare yo to sakenda kotodama **

_**She starts to stand up**_

**Haru mo shiranu mama fuyu ni ikiru tamashii **

_**The snow keeps falling and people are shopping around a city**_

**Akaneiro wo shita ware tsubomi saka sou **

_**The city lights glow under the moon**_

**Kitto aoki tsuki no gotoku **

_**Aika stares up at the moon**_

**Awaku hikaru de arou **

_**Stars twinkle in the night sky**_

**Sotto tabibito terasu yo na **

_**The water beneath the bridge flows silently and glitters**_

**Yasashiki ougi mo tsuyosa yo **

_**Aika walks over the rest of the bridge**_

**Kedakaki ken wa toki ni tooku kanjiru **

_**Heero and his family are maing snowmen**_

**Yureru kokoro, uchikesu yo ni **

_**Relena stares at the mansion, her gaze distant**_

**Zutto koushite ikite kita **

_**Everyone gathers around a huge christmas tree**_

**Akaki chishio nagare **

_**Aika is walking down an empty street**_

**Motto sochi tsuyoki kenshi ni **

_**Natalie and Nikki grab each others shoulder and sway back and forth singing**_

**Nare yo to sakenda kotodama **

_**People are dancing at a ball and having fun**_

**Kitto aoki tsuki no gotoku **

_**Aika is watching everyone**_

**Awaku hikaru de arou **

_**She slowly starts to steps towards them**_

**Sotto tabibito terasu yo na **

_**She stops abruptly in midstride**_

**Yasashiki ougi mo tsuyosa yo **

_**She turns around and gazes back at them before leaving**_

A/n: Stay Tuned!


End file.
